Percy Jackson and the Shipwrecked Mermaid
by Beeimahalfblood
Summary: Percy doesn't know what he got himself into when he saves a girl from a shipwreck. It all starts with a kiss and now he has a personal servant, a mermaid with no memory. Atlantis law decrees he take a wife when Rachel arrives just to make things difficult. Now Percy and Annabeth finally set off on their honeymoon when they stumble across her ex-fiancé Luke, and a very angry Athena.
1. Commotion At Sword Practice

**Hi, this is my first story. I'm new to this whole thing. Please Read and review-it would mean a lot to get my first one! Oh, and beware of Percabeth.**

* * *

><p>"Perseus Jackson!" My sword instructor boomed across the valley.<p>

Not good. Jason only used my full name when I'd done something really awful. Which technically I kind-of had, but he shouldn't be angry: I'm the prince here. I sighed and continued to grudge up the hill to the arena.

"You're late! Y-"

I cut him off.

"You're early." I snapped back.

Jason Grace kept to things in Roman-style precision, meaning it was a crime if you were even the slightest bit late. The look in his ice-blue eyes was an utter death stare.

"Someone's happy to see me?" I added as I sauntered towards him.

No reply. I guess the grimace plastered over his face was enough. Sometimes he really annoys me, but I have to admit he's one of my best friends.

I uncapped Riptide; the blade felt perfectly balanced in my hand.

"Right..." Jason started.

I couldn't help but feel as if the whole of Atlantis was watching me right now; the sword fighting arena was on top of one of the tallest hills in the city, with villages sprawled across the valley below. I could see over to the palace stables where the hippocampi were happily grazing. Rainbow, I noticed, was trying his best to avoid one of the butler's attempts to ride him. They were both thrashing their tails in frustration.

You see, I'm the only one with legs here. Apart from my father Poseidon that is. Everyone else is either a fish, or a merman or mermaid. I don't dislike my company, it just gets lonely being the only mortal, well, part mortal, one here. I'm a demigod; a halfblood. Since my father's the sea God I can breathe underwater without any problem, but I never knew my mother. Jason is a merman.

Jason! I zoned back onto my sword practice.

"Percy? Are you alright? You look a tad out of it." Jason asked, an inquisitive expression on his face.

"Yeah, of course. Just thinking."

"Were you thinking about what your Dad said again? You know, about getting married?" His blonde hair was whipped around his head by the current.

I grumbled and he took this as a cue to get back to parrying.

Jason sparred, thrusting his golden sword forward.

I sidestepped and deflected his blow. I feinted to the right then pressed the hilt of the blade towards his chest.

Jason dropped his sword; I'd disarmed him again.

"Stop letting me win! I'm the prince. I demand a challenge!" I said with a smirk.

"Of course Sire." He chuckled, reaching down and picking up his sword.

We began to square up for Round 2, when we noticed a commotion on the water's surface above us. And I mean a real com-_ocean._

"What's that? Wait! Wood?"

A dinner plate drifted down past our heads.

"China?" We said together.

That meant only one thing. Another shipwreck.

Mortals have been searching for the 'Lost City of Atlantis' for thousands of years but none have ever succeeded. My Dad takes care of that; he doesn't mind the occasional new servant. The Bermuda Triangle isn't called 'All Hades' for nothing.

Jason immediately swam off towards the castle to alert the guards of the new arrivals.

The ship was a small yacht; the mast had been snapped in two. I estimate around six people could live on the boat, max. I wasn't the first at the scene. I could see two generals riding hippocampi with a person laying over the back of each one.

"Hey Percy! We're taking these two back, I think that's all. See you later!" Frank Zhang called over to me.

"Sure thing, I'm just going to do one last check."

He nodded and they swam towards to castle.

That left me to attend to the wreck and clean up the mess. I headed over to the hull where belongings littered the seabed in an irregular and chaotic pattern. I collected a few things I deemed remotely valuable and placed them in the drawstring bag attached to my hips. I slowly started to circle the wreck and I could see a large fissure across the starboard side.

Then out the corner of my eye I saw it. Not it. Her.

Golden curls cascaded onto the floor around her. Her skin glowed with a sense of warmth I have never felt before. But her body was limp and lifeless. Only her grey dress moved slowly back and fourth with the current. She was unconscious and drowning; I could feel the oxygen escape her body.

I had no time to think.

I softly brushed my lips against hers.

I leant backwards and looked at her face once more. I knew my kiss had power, my father had told me. He'd said I should be careful, save it for the right girl.

"You'll be alright." I whispered.

She coughed and spluttered, inhaling large gulps of water. Her arms and lips were trembling.

I placed my hand on her forehead and supported her back so she was in a sitting position. I willed the water to give her life, and my gut wrenched.

Her eyes blinked open. Her eyes contained constantly brewing storms; the grey swirling intensely. She was pretty, and she had princess-like golden hair.

"Thank you..." she rasped and pushed a ringlet out of her face.

"No problem, part of my duty..." I caught her as she slumped forward. "Woah! Take it easy!" I readjusted my arms to better support her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. And that's Prince to you. Call me Percy. And you are?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "How did I get here?"

"Shipwrecked. That's your yacht..." I gestured towards the ruin on our left.

"Oh." She looked saddened and her eyes even more unsettled.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing. I don't know my own name. Where I've come from, who I was with, what I was doing..." She trailed off, and her shoulders heaved.

"It's okay." I gave her a hug comforting her. I pulled back, pushed her chin up, looking into her eyes. They were stained red with tears.

"Look here." I said.

She snuffled.

"You're safe now. We'll look after you. You are welcome to stay in my castle; you'll be treated well. I can show you Atlantis if you want."

Her eyes glimmered with hope.

"Really? I mean, that would be great. Thank you..." She took a sharp breathe and sighed. "Thank you Percy. Thank you so much."

I smiled.

"Just one more thing, if you don't mind. How can I breathe underwater? What am I?"

Good point. My eyebrows knitted in confusion. I stepped back.

Her grey dress was no longer a grey dress. It was a glistening, grey silvery tail. Mermaid tail.

"Wow." I muttered. My kiss is more powerful than I thought. I didn't mean to, I just wanted her to be alright. I guess this is the result.

"Apparently I turned you into a mermaid. Not quite sure how... Or why for that matter."

"Hmm... that's a first." She remarked.

"Anyway, time to get you to the castle. Cover your ears."

She did as I asked, albeit with a confused look on her face.

I placed two fingers in my mouth and whistled my loudest whistle yet.

Blackjack, my seahorse thundered out of the depths. I found him one day ensnared in a fishing net and freed him. Since then, he's kind of taken it upon himself to be my personal steed. However, I'm not complaining.

_Hey Boss!_

_Blackjack, you know not to call me Boss._

_Sorry Perce._

Oh, and if you haven't already guessed, I can communicate with horses. Telepathically of course. My father created horses so I have a natural ability to talk to them. However, this can get annoying at times as some are quite needy.

_Can we have a ride back to the castle?_

_Sure thing! The girl coming too?_

_Yes, needs to go to the infirmary. She was just shipwrecked._

_The mermaid was shipwrecked? Is that possible?_

_Don't ask._

"A giant black seahorse?" She exclaimed. "Cool!"

_A shipwrecked mermaid who's never seen a seahorse? Really?_

_Don't judge. She has no memory._

_Sorry Boss._

I decided to let that one go. I helped the girl onto the horse; she hasn't quite got used to swimming with a tail yet. I slipped on in front of her.

"Put your hands on my waist, it's quite a bumpy ride."

She slipped her hands gently around me.

"Let's go Blackjack!" I patted his neck and we zoomed off.


	2. Accidents Happen

**Chapter two! Hope you like this guys! Keep reading and reviewing. At this rate I'll spend my entire weekend writing this...**

* * *

><p>I was alone as I walked through the coral hallways towards the infirmary. Tall pillars of kelp extended upwards, gently swaying with the current. I was engrossed in my own thoughts about the wreck and walked directly into Selina.<p>

"Really Percy? You walk into me again?" She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You sure you're alright? You've seemed a little spaced out these past couple of days." She moved her blue tail like pendulum as she spoke.

She's one of my servants like Jason, but I consider them more friends.

"I'm fine Selina, honestly. Just thinking about the shipwreck yesterday. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh sure." She said mockingly. "Glad you mentioned it actually. I was going to talk to you about the girl. There's rumours spreading the castle like an algal bloom. Did you really see her drowning, give her mouth to mouth, then save her from being turned into a fish by an evil witch, converting the curse to becoming a mermaid?"

"What? That's what you thought I did?"

"That's what everyone says you did. But the Stolls were convinced you warded off a giant squid who was holding the girl hostage, you then swooped in and saved her. I mean really? Did they think you could have single-handedly taken on a giant squid? Some people really don't understand fact from fiction."

"Selina?"

"Yeah?"

"I found her unconscious. I used my powers to remove the water from her lungs. Then I kissed her and she became a mermaid. That's all."

"Oh, that's disappointing... Wait, you kissed her?" A look of surprise and shock appeared on her face.

"Um... Yes..."

"Gosh Percy! Do you realise what that means?"

"What?" I was thoroughly confused.

"Have you forgotten all the ancient laws of Atlantis? You _kissed_ her. The Prince can't kiss someone without any consequences. It means she's now your property. You own her; she's bound to serve you for the rest of her life!"

Oh Gods. What have I done?

"...I...I just... I tried to save her..." I stammered.

She pulled me in for a hug.

"You better go speak to her; try to explain what happened. Don't expect her to be okay with this mind. I wouldn't be if I was in her position."

She looked me in the eyes. "Good luck green eyes."

She gave me one last hug for luck.

"Hopefully I won't need it." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>I walked into the infirmary where the girl was being treated. She was curled up asleep, wrapped in fine silk bedding which even I could be envious of, in an open clam. I sighed; she really was beautiful.<p>

I walked towards the bed, promptly tripping over my own feet. Sometimes I really do think about getting a tail...

I face-planted the floor with a thud, which I'm pretty sure could be heard by the whole of Atlantis. Great. No one could sleep through that.

"Are you okay?" A blonde head with steely-grey eyes appeared over the end of the bed and looked down at me.

"Err... Yes... Fine. Just fine." I rubbed my forehead. THAT hurt.

She laughed; it sounded like liquid honey. Sweet, soft and mellow.

"You sure?"

Now I noticed the hot feeling in my cheeks, I was probably as red as boiled lobster by now. I never get embarrassed. I should not, and do not, get embarrassed. I'm the Prince! Get a grip Percy!

" 'Course. I was taking an inspection of the floor. Got to keep the standards up you know." I flashed her my killer-smile.

Oh Gods. Did I just do that? Mental face-palm.

"How are you feeling...err..." I racked by brain for her name. "I can't remember your name, sorry."

"Nor can I! Remember? And I'm the one with severe amnesia here!" She rolled her eyes.

"Looks like someone's feeling herself again!" I sat down on the bed.

She leaned over to me, lying on her stomach. She propped her head up on her elbows.

"And I'm getting used to my tail too. Although it felt a little odd to begin with, but I'm getting the hang of it." She gave her tail fins a wiggle. "See?"

I smiled back at her. Her grey eyes seemed calmer; like clouds scudding across the sky in the wind. How I'd love to feel the land on my feet. The wind in my hair. But no, only Poseidon can visit the mortal realm. It's _'too dangerous'_ for me. I hate my dad sometimes.

"I love your castle!" She blurted. "The archways are so intricate; the embedded starfish designs, the sea urchin shaped windows... Don't get me started on the courtyard!"

"Well about that..."

"What? The castle?"

"No, before that."

"You 'inspecting the floor'?" She smirked and raised one eyebrow.

"After that. And F.Y.I. - the floors are very nice."

"My tail?"

"Yes, that."

"What about it?"

"Well, I kind of turned you into a mermaid by accident."

She stared at me blankly. "So?"

"I kissed you in the hope you'd survive. At the time I was hoping you would just be able to breathe water like me. And you did. But that means you're now a mermaid..."

"What's wrong with being a mermaid? You saved me afterall."

"Nothing. Just one ancient Atlantic law I forgot about. You're now my property."

"What?"

"You have to serve me. You're my servant."

Her eyes began churning a storm deep within. A storm that no sailor could survive: experienced or not.

"I'm no one's property! I'm not a servant!" She sat up and crossed her arms defensively.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. I didn't choose this, believe me."

"But this is _your_ fault!" She flicked her tail forcefully up and down.

She's cute when she's angry. Her face goes red because she's hot and flustered. She constantly readjusts her hair, even when there's no need...

Focus Percy! You're getting distracted!

"You were dying, I didn't know what to do! You should be _honoured_ to be kissed by the Prince of Atlantis!"

"I was unconscious! I had no say in the matter!"

"That's it!" I said. I got up and stormed across the room to the door.

"I expect you to be serving tomorrow's dinner. Oh and since I own you, I'm calling you Annabeth. Don't you _dare_ chase after me demanding I change it. I rule here. Get used to it."

I lingered in the doorway.

"Oh and one more thing, you're Annabeth Chase. Who wouldn't dare to chase after the Prince."

I closed the door before she could reply.

I stormed down the corridor to get some space, Gods that girl knew how to get me angry.


	3. Kelp Head

**Okay, Here is Chapter 3. Chapter four marks the start of the real Percabeth as Annabeth and Percy begin to adjust to lives with each other. It will be coming soon! Review!**

**Oh! Authors Note: Just go with the whole underwater fountain thing. Also it may seem weird he 'dries' hair after a shower. I don't know. This is Poseidon's realm afterall.**

* * *

><p>I'd spent the entire rest of the day doing sword practice to get my mind off Annabeth. It had got to the point that even Jason didn't want to play anymore; I was left to just slash aimlessly at dummies.<p>

At twilight I stopped and slumped down on the edge of the arena, and stared out into the city. Little lights blinked on, illuminating small cottages, probably where some happy family was eating dinner together. Atlantis and my people surrounded me, yet I felt no comfort. I was an outcast, negative thoughts began flooding my brain.

_I'm 21 in six months time. Poseidon's laws mean I must be married by then, or forfeit royalty. Yet I blew my chance immediately with a girl I liked before her even getting to know me. _

_It's all my fault. Why did I kiss her? It's not like I've done it before! I should have known; I caused her to become a mermaid bound to serve me. Just as Selina said, it's not like she's going to be suddenly fine with it._

_Annabeth? Why had I suddenly decided to name her Annabeth? Of all names I choose the most un-Atlantis-y one there is. Chase? Why chase? Because I wanted her to chase after me like in the ancient Greek tales? But the Prince is the one who's meant to be doing the chasing, and I'm not doing the best job of it._

_Urg. Being a Prince sucks. Why can't I just be a normal merman, living with his wife and kids, who no one gives a damn what he does? I should just leave. Someone else take my place._

"Percy man up!"

_But I'll never have someone love me, and someone to love back. I'll never marry in time for my birthday. And Annabeth and I will never speak again._

"Perseus, stop wallowing in self-pity and get your royal ass over here!"

_I can't go back. I might as well just leave. No one cares anyway._

"You're rubbish at sword fighting! You can't ride a seahorse without falling off! You're the most lazy and dumb son of Poseidon there is! KELP HEAD!"

"OKAY I'M LISTENING!"

I turned around sharply to find a rather angry looking Thalia Grace. Her tail was midnight blue which matched her hair. Her hands sat forcefully on her hips and her lips formed a scowl. She had the same piercing ice-blue eyes as Jason. Otherwise you wouldn't know they were related at all.

"No one insults me without reason. Miss Grace, I may treat you as a friend, but I can still jail you for that." I said matter-of-factly.

However, something inside me said I didn't want to challenge that death-stare.

"You missed dinner! The King didn't look too happy about it either. He said he'd expect to see you at breakfast, and that you need to go back to the castle now. You've got lots to do tomorrow."

"Fine." I put Riptide back in my pocket.

"Look Perce," her gaze softened. "If you're thinking about her again - you did what you had to do. You saved her life for Olympus' sake! Stop moping around like no one cares about you. You know we do."

I stared at the floor. "Thanks Thals."

"Plus, Selina's been talking to her; looks like they've really hit it off. She says that Annabeth understands what you did and that you tried to do a good thing, even if she is a bit annoyed that she has to personally serve _you_ of all people. Oh and nice name by the way, suits her. But Chase? Where did that come from?"

I shrugged._ Because I wanted her to chase after me._ But I could never say that aloud.

"Race you! 1, 2, 3, GO!"

"No fair!" I tried but she was already way ahead of me. I followed Thalia down the hill to the castle. I don't want to admit it, but she can swim faster than me when she wants too.

* * *

><p>I left Thalia as she split off towards the West Wing while I headed for the main entrance. I strolled past Leo in the court yard who was trying to fix the enchanted fountain. It was currently firing water at a chariot that sat at the front.<p>

"Jackson! How ya been?" Leo looked up from his work. I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Just fine, how's the tour going?" That's a lie; I've spent the whole day taking my anger out on Jason and dummies at sword practice.

"It's..." He began to answer when the fountain, which seems to have a mind of its own, promptly started blasting him in the face.

"Nice one Valdez!" I began to laugh. While Leo may be the SECOND 'Hottest Teen Male Under the Sea' as voted by gossip mag _Teen Trident,_ (me being number one - Duh...) he is pretty clumsy. That said, I have a lot of respect for him; Leo manages to balance touring on his world-famous ship _Argo II_, holding mechanics workshops, fixing things around the castle - we employ the best only of course, with dating the super-hot Calypso. I don't know how he does it. And don't even go there. I would never date Calypso. Just because.

Leo was doing the best he could to protect his face by placing his hands in the flow, but it made little difference. It just made the whole scene more funny.

"Arg!" Leo hit the fountain at random points with his hammer and various other tools he found. Finally it returned its aim back to the chariot.

Leo didn't look to happy.

"I've been working on this all day! I swear this fountain is out to get me!"

"Sure is! You do realise I could have stopped the water ages ago."

"Harrumph."

"Anyway, I'll see you soon. Don't spend all night on that thing!"

"But this must be ready for the ball! Besides, I love machines; even if this does hate me with a passion."

I smiled.

"See ya Perce!"

* * *

><p>I walked under the welcome archway and into the main hall. It really was huge, and I must say the high ceiling makes it feel so much more grand and spacious. I headed up the staircase which wound its way through the castle. This place was meant to be full of people, but it's just me and Poseidon. And he's rarely here; always gallivanting off somewhere on his Godly duties. It's just me and my servants. I guess I could call them my friends.<p>

I opened the door to my bedroom chamber: a house in it's own right. Being an only child has its privileges. I slumped past my 'living area' - i.e. the place with the TV and sofa - into my bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Only now do I realise how tired I really am and most of my body aches.

_Gurgle gurlge..._ My stomach said.

True, I haven't eaten all day, but I hadn't felt like it. Now I definitely feel like food; I lunged at the phone and groggily called room service. "Chinese please," and put the phone down.

I dragged myself towards the shower, taking a glance at the mirror as I passed.

"GODS!" I said aloud my eyes widening. Did I look like this _all_ day?

My jet black hair was greasy from sweat, and it hung limply in clumps over my eyes. My skin was blotchy and my eyes looked worn. I put it down to too much exercise and too little food. I jumped in the shower to clean up before the food arrived.

As I stepped out the shower I heard a knock at the door. Wrapping a towel round my waist and lightly rubbing my hair, I went to get the door.

"Hello Perc... I mean Sire... Your Highness... Prince... Here's your food." The girl with the silver tail thrust me a tray full of my Chinese favourites. Flustered, she turned to leave and her blonde curls spilled out behind her.

"Annabeth." I said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She turned around and looked me directly in the eyes. Her grey orbs spoke of a strange sadness; like a sailor lost at sea, slowly descending into madness as he drifted.

"I'm sorry I did this to you. You don't have to be my chamber maid."

"Yes I do." She whispered. "And I'm sorry for shouting at you. You meant well."

A momentary silence fell and an understanding passed between us. I was going to treat Annabeth well and try my best to free her. She was going to try and get her memory back.

She turned to leave and this time I let her go. Afterall, I have a dinner date with myself to get to. I can't cancel that again.


	4. Team Percabeth

**Thank you all for reading this! Keep reading and I'll keep writing! Review please! It's starting to get good here... Uh oh, Rachel is soon approaching...**

* * *

><p>The next two weeks flew by and Annabeth and I were getting used to having each other in our lives. She isn't that bad when you get to know her; she certainly isn't as stubborn as she has been. In fact, nor am I. She's totally accepting of the situation, and has been positively happy when serving me. I've also found that she has a love for architecture so the castle is her favourite place to be. I'm constantly spotting her sketching designs for palace expansions in her mini-notebook; often when she's meant to be getting me something. Usually food.<p>

"Prince Perseus, here is your _blue_ milkshake." She said, with extra emphasis on blue. Like it's not normal to ask for blue food?

She placed the milkshake on the table next to the board. I began to slurp up the sweetness. After I'd downed most of the glass I paused.

"_Annie_..." I widened my sparkling sea-green eyes and batted them in a 'cute-baby-seal-you-can't-say-no-to-me' kind of way; I stared her in the eyes. I only call her Annie when I really want something.

Her stormy-grey eyes calmed as she sighed.

"Yes Percy?"

"Where should I move?"

I'd been staring at the game of Battle Strategy for at least 10 minutes now. Jason had resorted to tapping out beats with his tail while waiting for me to move. I was not going to lose to Jason.

"Hmm..." She stared intently at the board. Her grey eyes swirled and churned with thought. "...fifth legion go wide...then that can sneak past that... take that..." She began muttering to herself.

A smile broke out on her face.

She leant down and whispered in my ear. Her breath was warm down my neck.

"Move the fifth legion first, then the twelfth can move through the centre next turn. Surprise him with the third from the outside surrounding him."

Wow. Annabeth really did know her stuff, she's amazing at battle tactics. Who would've see that coming?

"Thanks Wise Girl." I smiled my lopsided grin.

"Hey!" Jason began. "I'm playing against Percy. Not team Percabeth!"

We both laughed.

"Sure Jason. Sure."

* * *

><p>I walked into my bedroom to clean up before dinner. My Dad was coming home today after a trip to Olympus. He said he wanted to tell me something important. I hope he won't bring up the law and my single status. Or Annabeth. Last time he mentioned her things didn't go so well. I had to do some serious kissing-up to her the next day.<p>

_"So Perseus, about Annabelle. Is that what you call her?_

_"Annabeth."_

_"Oh, so many these days -I just can't remember! Anyway, just wanted to say I'm proud of you earning your own servant. She's with you for _life_. So early though! I didn't even have my first at your age. She's pretty too, a keeper for sure. Good choice; would've had her myself."_

_Arg. Sometimes I hate Poseidon. Annabeth is _more_ than that. _

_"Sure... But it wasn't quite like that. She was drowning...It wasn't intentional..."_

_He waved my comment away. _

_"She'll do whatever you want. Just ask; she'll have to get it! Isn't it a great system? See?" He clicked his fingers impatiently._

_"Yes Your Highness?" A brunette rushed towards him bowing awkwardly._

_"Go fetch my son Perseus' servant Miss Chase. I want her here immediately."_

_My father's servant swam off quickly to find Annabeth faster than you could even say 'Riptide'. I didn't even have time to protest._

_Almost instantly the brunette returned with the duly-summoned Annabeth. _

_"King Poseidon, Prince Perseus. I am here as you requested." She bowed._

_"Please Annabeth, leave. You're not needed..." I started, when my father cut me off._

_"Welcome to Atlantis my dear," he gave her a wink. I could have thrown up. "Since you are Perseus' first servant, I believe some initiation tasks are in order... "_

And it went downhill from there. He made me make her do a whole load of chores. And I had to look like I enjoyed this as I didn't want to get on his bad side. Only later was I able to apologise to Annabeth by giving her free access to the palace library. She was pretty pleased; she now spends most of her free time there.

* * *

><p>I chucked on my official 'Prince Percy' robes and gave my jet-black hair a rustle. Perfect, if I don't say so myself. I headed down towards the dining room; a long mahogany table filled the room. Poseidon sat at the head of the table.<p>

"Perseus!" My father said.

"Dad!" I said giving him a hug.

"How was Olympus?" I asked as we sat down for dinner.

"Great, Atlas is being a pain in the butt mind. He's constantly complaining about the sky being too heavy. Artemis keeps telling him to shut up; that 'it's not that bad really'."

We ate our first two courses and were moving on to the second when I decided to ask him why he wanted to speak to me.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Why did you want to speak to me?"

"Ah, yes. I wanted to tell you that I would like to hold a ball in your honour. You're turning 21 in just over 5 months, and you need to find a wife. This is the perfect opportunity!"

"Oh, you're setting me up." My voice had an air of disappointment, but it could have been worse. He could have forced me into an arranged marriage or sent me away to another part of the ocean on a quest to find a woman. "I guess I could try and meet a girl."

"Great! That's settled; it'll be in three weeks. The whole of Atlantis is invited. I expect you to find someone Percy, so will your mother."

He never mentioned Mum.

"Is she coming?" I asked a bit too eagerly. I've never met my mother but Poseidon says I have her smile.

"I'm sorry Perce," his tone softened. "You know we can't be together; your mother's mortal for a start. I'm immortal Percy, and can breathe underwater. She cannot. She will eventually grow old without me; the Fates are cruel. That doesn't mean I will ever forget your mother, Perseus. She is an amazing woman; I visit her sometimes. But we can't do this Percy. For all our sakes."

And with that he dismissed me. Conversation closed.


	5. Loyalty

**Okay. Here are some feels. I had feels writing this. Tell me in a review if you had feels too.**

**AN: The stuff in italics is Percy recalling a conversation. Read and Review! Read this dam thing!**

* * *

><p>I heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Perce? You ready to go?" I heard a familiar voice call.

"One second!" I replied. I was stood in front of my mirror and I was running my fingers through my hair. Messy but smart. Just my style. My green eyes stand out against my hair and strong jaw line. I walked to greet her.

"Hey Annabeth." I leant casually on the door frame. I couldn't help but notice how pretty Annabeth is. Her golden hair fell perfectly and stray curls balanced on her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled with a new found excitement. "Ready to see Atlantis?"

Her eyes gave the answer before she even spoke. "You bet."

My father insisted I take a 5-day tour of the city in order to invite people to the ball. Since Annabeth is my personal servant and has never left the castle grounds, this is the perfect opportunity to show her the city. Purely Prince business of course. Unfortunately, neither Jason, Leo, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Piper, Beckendorf, Selina, Calypso, the Stoll twins or Frank could come. Whenever I asked them they always came up with an excuse, all equally awful. For example; my conversations with Jason and Piper Mclean.

_"Hey Jason want to tour Atlantis with me?"_

_"Soz' man, but I'm doing sword practise."_

_"For five days!?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Honestly?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Hey Pipes, you fancy travelling round Atlantis with me?"_

_"Sorry Percy, I can't. I'm going on a date with Jason."_

_"A 5-day date with Jason? Of all people!"_

_"Yes. Problem?"_

_"Kind of. He said to me he was doing sword practice."_

_"Yeah, that too."_

_"You're doing sword practice too?"_

_"Nope he is. I'm doing... _stuff_."_

_"Like what?"_

_"..._Girl _stuff..."_

_"What kind of __stuff__?"_

_"Percy! Stop pestering me with questions! Just shut up and go with Annabeth already! We're _all_ busy!"_

Yep. Seems odd to me too. They're all _magically_ busy. Funny that. I mean, Selina has tried to set me up with Annabeth several times already. But I've told her a thousand times I don't see her in that way. Annabeth is a _friend_.

A very beautiful friend.

But I just don't see her in that way. You know. _With me_. It wouldn't and couldn't work.

* * *

><p>We spent the first four days visiting the East, West, North and the South of Atlantis. Annabeth was obsessed with the unique Greek style buildings and temples scattered through the city the entire trip. She was constantly lecturing me on how each method was used to create a certain column or roof. She'd been super-organised throughout the trip, and we'd visited everyone and invited them all to the ball. I'd done all my 'Prince Percy' duties and I can say that I have earned a Prince Percy-style rest.<p>

Today, the last day of my tour of Atlantis, has been spent relaxing in the East with Annabeth. I've had a dam-good lie in. We'd gone for lunch in a street café and I really got to know her; but that is also how I ended up as Seaweed Brain.

_"Hey, do you do fries with that?" I asked the waitress. _

_She had red manicured nails and was scribbling away at her pad of paper._

_"Yes we do hunn." She said leaning over me so I got quite an eye-full._

_"Do you do side salads?" Annabeth asked sternly._

_"Yes Ma'am." She spoke with a southern accent so it sounded more like "Yes Maayyyaammm."_

_"Okay. Could I have the crab linguini with a side salad please?"_

_"Sure thaaangg darlll. What about you bayyybe?" _

_"Can I have the lobster and the scallops and extra fries please."_

_What? I guy's got to eat!_

_"So that's one crayybb linguiiinnii and one side salaadd for you mayyyam. One lobsterrr, aynd one scaaalops with extra frriiess for you." She slid a piece of paper towards me with a wink then left the table._

_I looked at the piece of paper: _'Drew - call me ;) 07366927491'_ with a heart at the bottom._

_"Percy!" Annabeth shouted as loudly as possible without getting stares from other customers._

_"What?"_

_"Er, hello? Did you see the waitress?"_

_"Yes, I have eyes."_

_"Not what I mean!"_

_"I know. Well, she had brown hair, hazel eyes, pale complexion. And a tight, short and revealing black dress which left _nothing_ to the imagination."_

_"Perseus Jackson!" She scolded._

_"Annabeth Chase!" I remarked._

_"She was totally coming on to you!"_

_"Ur, Duh... You keep forgetting that you're speaking to the Prince of Atlantis here. Everyone wants a bit of the Bad Ass King of Sass. Not to mention hottest teen guy as voted by _Trident_."_

_She slapped me. Good-on-hard-in-the-face slapped me._

_"Ow!" I said rubbing my cheek, which I'm pretty sure had a lovely red hand print on it by now. "I am Prince of Atlantis! I can send you to jail for that!"_

_"Deserved it Seaweed Brain!" Her eyes were the most menacing I've ever seen them be._

_"Excuse me?" I replied, astounded._

_"Seaweed brain. Kelp head. That's all that's up there in that skull of yours!"_

_"You've been spending way too much time with Thalia."_

_"Seaweed Brain, fits you perfectly."_

_"Oh I'm sorry Wise Girl." The sarcasm dripping from my voice. _

_Her tone clamed. "What I'm trying to say Percy, is that you shouldn't be flirting with just _anybody_. You're the heir to Atlantis! People will do anything to get on that throne, and I mean literally _anything_."_

_"_Anything_?" My eyes twinkled with a dirty gleam._

_Incoming slap No. 2._

_"I'll give you that one; I deserved it." _

_She looked highly satisfied. Her smile was wickedly attractive._

_"You are right though, maybe Drew should be alone tonight."_

_I glanced in her direction. She was silently looking my body up and down. To be fair, I certainly wasn't out of shape. My time training with Jason has paid off; I have the six-pack to prove it._

_For the rest of the meal we did our best to avoid Drew and chatted about life in the castle and what we'd seen on tour. I think the weird-look total was about 17; we'd spent at least 15 minutes laughing without a break. We didn't even stop to breathe. My walrus impressions are apparently just that funny._

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and the city was bathed in a warming pink-light from the sunset. I wanted to end the tour on a high; so I decided to share somewhere with Annabeth I'd never taken anyone else.<p>

"Annabeth, I'm going to show you my favourite place of all. Not even the castle beats here. No one else has seen this and you must promise me not to tell anyone about it. Ever. Swear it on the river Styx?"

"I swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone about your special place Percy."

"Good. And one more thing; I don't want you to see it until we get there."

"What are you trying to say Seaweed Brain?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"That you're wearing this." I held up a piece of blue silk with a smug smile.

"I am not wearing that!" She retorted.

"Please?" I gave her my cute baby-seal eyes and put on my best pleading voice. "For me Annie?"

"No." She can be stubborn sometimes.

I opened my irresistible eyes even further. "Please. You know how much this means to me."

After a long silence and several death stares she finally spoke. "Fine." She sighed. "Pass the scarf then."

After many unsuccessful attempts at tying the blindfold around her head, I interjected.

"Here, I'll do it."

She looked semi-frustrated that she couldn't do something so simple, and semi-annoyed at the fact that I was to do it instead. She reluctantly turned around so she faced away from me.

I slipped the blue cloth over her eyes and tied it at the back.

"There!" I walked around her to admire my handiwork.

"Stop checking me out and get on with it!" Annabeth said impatiently.

"Here," I took her hand. "This way."

"I am not going anywhere blind with you!" She snatched her hand away.

"Come on Annabeth!" I said frustrated. "Please? Oh, and for your information, I was not checking you out. I was merely appreciating my blindfold-tying skills from all angles."

"Yeah right!" She crossed her arms in defence.

"What ever you say Wise Girl." I smirked, she did look good. "Do you want to see this place or not?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll have to trust me."

She tentatively reached out for my hand and placed hers in mine. It felt o-so-right, but equally o-so-wrong. My stomach was doing vaults like a gymnast on steroids.

"This better be worth it Jackson."

* * *

><p>I helped her up the last few steps and led her into the open.<p>

"We're here." I said, and dropped the blindfold.

"Welcome, to The Forgotten Pavilion of the South."

I did a majestic arm sweep to reveal the scenery and I felt like a really proud magician revealing his empty hat after magically vaporising his rabbit.

The pavilion had a domed marble roof, decked with gold, which had a hole in the centre to let the light filter in. It was supported by four gold columns. It had open sides and you could see out into the reef; schools of multi-coloured fish darted between the corals. Two curved benches were in the middle of the floor, so if you sat on them and looked up you could see out to the surface.

"Oh my Gods Percy!" She stood motionless for thirty seconds, then darted round in a frantic craze taking it all in.

I laughed. "I love it too Wise Girl."

"It's just so..." She paused, turned to me, and looked me in the eyes. She gently moved her hand little by little down my arm, pulling away at my wrist. "Breath-taking." She breathed.

"This is where I sometimes come when I need some space to think outside the castle." I stared out into the reef, oblivious of all the fishy-tumult. "I try to keep it secret;" I returned my gaze to her peaceful grey eyes, "I don't want too many people coming here."

She smiled and my brain melted.

"I see why. There is a sense of innocence about here... Honesty..." She spoke softly, like I was the only one she wanted to hear her.

"...Intimacy..." We said together, our eyes interlocked.

I tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Wise Girl?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain?"

"Will you go to the ball with me? I mean I'm the Prince, I can't go alone and I can't go with just _anybody_..."

She stopped me rambling with an answer.

"Of course Percy. It's what a loyal servant would do."


	6. Trouser Trouble

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had written this chapter I just wasn't sure whether to upload it or not. **

**Keep doing what you're going. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Twenty four hours. Twenty four hours until I'm forced to find a girl. This ball is going to be so much fun; irritating small talk about my life and dancing with every woman. My father places an enchantment over the guests so everyone has legs for the night, and servants are relieved from their duties as tame sea creatures serve us instead.<p>

You may think dancing with all the women in Atlantis is a privilege. No. I'm utterly exhausted by the end, and it's not like I want to be with any of them. Half of them are taken, but I still have to dance with them out of courtesy; the other half seems to either try and flirt with me (more like harassment) or simply be uninterested. There's no half-way-house. No girl who actually might want to be with me who doesn't throw themselves at me.

Speaking of girls who throw themselves at me...

Drew.

I've got to dance with Drew.

Oh this is going to go down well with Annabeth... And I doubt Drew will be wearing much at all.

* * *

><p>"Dude? You alright? You look totally spaced out." A concerned blonde was standing in the centre of my hazy view.<p>

"Yes Jase," I said as he came into focus. "I was just thinking about how I'll have to dance with every girl. And I don't even want to. Like one dance is enough to know who you want to marry?" I hit my fist against the dresser in frustration.

"Look Perce, we can't help you. You're Prince Perseus, Poseidon's heir to Atlantis. It's not like you're a general citizen. There are certain things you have to do." Jason said in a serious tone.

"Basically, do you fancy leaving Atlantis and forfeiting your royalty?" Leo said simply.

I shook my head.

"Didn't think so."

I opened my mouth to speak when Frank cut in.

"Um sorry to ruin this pep-talk guys, but we should start doing something. It's nearly the afternoon and we're still lounging around in here." Frank said; he's my favourite general.

I'd invited all my friends round for a pre-ball guy's night in:

Jason Grace my sword-instructor;

Leo the famous inventor and mechanic along with his equally-talented colleague Charles Beckendorf;

Frank Zhang;

Connor and Travis Stoll who both seem to be everywhere when they're not needed and disappear when they are;

and Nico. I've never really known what Nico actually does. He just hangs around the castle seemingly busy.

Unfortunately, Grover, my manager, couldn't come as he's on honeymoon with his wife Juniper.

He hadn't missed much though. Last night we'd sat around, watched TV, drunk beer, and despite what the Stolls said (I'm not sure if Travis is actually single, there's definitely something going on between him and Katie Gardiner) we were not going out to 'pick up girls'. I think Connor was the most disappointed.

It was just nice to be in each other's company, knowing that things would soon be very different. Grover's married and Leo's engaged, and looks like I'm headed that way too. Why do the Fates have to be so harsh and pressuring? I don't want things to change; I like them the way they are.

"Sure Frank, we better get ready. It starts at 7:00." Beckendorf replied. "And plus, I've got to pick Selina up at 5:45. In fact, we've all got dates to get to."

"I'm not going near a tuxedo until I have some breakfast." Nico said, his stomach growling in agreement, reinforcing his need for food.

"More like brunch now! Anyway, I'll call room service. Full English breakfast anyone?" I reached for the phone.

"With extra bacon!" Travis chimed in.

"Of course!" I chuckled.

* * *

><p>By 1:30 pm we were all washed and they were ready to receive my father's 'blessing'. In order to be able to actually dance, Poseidon 'blesses' all those invited by temporarily transforming their tails into legs. I'm not sure how he has the time to change everybody, while still meeting people. Maybe he puts something in their drink...<p>

I was walking with my friends down into the main area of the castle to greet my Dad.

"Perseus!" My dad bombed across the room.

I pulled him in for a hug.

"What are you here for?" He glanced his eyes behind me. "Ah, yes. The Ball. I see. Who's first?"

"Dad, this is Jason my sword instructor. You remember him right?" I motioned Jason forward.

"Jason Grace, my lord." Jason bowed courtly.

"You are quite skilled with your sword young man." My Dad had a weird way of becoming overly formal when around other people.

"Thank you, your highness." Jason knelt in front of my father.

My father opened his palm and summoned his trident; it materialised in his hand. The aura of power rolled off him in waves. Literally.

"Dad, at my request, please transform these mermen; starting with Jason." I stated boldly and gestured to my apprehensive friends.

"As you wish son." He touched his trident to Jason's head and he was enveloped in a green glow. When the glow dispersed, Jason stood with two human legs and a massive grin plastered across his face.

"Thank you King," he bowed, "I am very grateful." He walked away proudly, albeit a little clumsily.

Once I had a group of men with legs surrounding me, we thanked Poseidon and returned to my bedroom to get into our suits. This proved highly difficult for them and highly amusing for me. I have never seen someone have so much trouble putting trousers on before.

* * *

><p>As we stood in a circle dressed for the ball I couldn't help but think how we'd grown up. They're all 21 and I'm 21 in a few months.<p>

"It feels like only yesterday we were a bunch of misunderstood teens..."

Oh. I'd said that aloud.

"Only now we're just misunderstood teens in adults' bodies..." Connor said.

"Who are looking dam good, if I don't say so myself." Leo finished while striking a pose.

We fell about laughing.

But it's true; we weren't a bad looking bunch. Jason had a black suit which emphasised his bleach-blonde hair, while Leo had a burgundy suit and matching bow tie. His hair was slicked back. Beckendorf was dressed in warm brown and Frank in dark green. The Stolls both had black tuxedos but Travis had a ruby tie and Connor a violet. Nico was wearing all black; his jacket in a military style. I had a navy tux which brought out my eyes and complimented my 'just-got-out-of-bed-yet-I-still-look-awesome' hair. Yes. A blue suit, naturally; I am the son of the sea God.

"Hands in?" Jason asked; placing his in the centre.

We piled our hands on top.

"On three?"

"One!" Beckendorf said.

"Two!" Yelled Frank.

"Three!" Leo screeched, rather over excited.

"TEAM HALF-BLOOD!" We all cried at the top of our lungs raising our hands in unison. My green eyes met Nico's obsidian, and he smiled a mischievous smile. We were going to make this one Hades of a night.


	7. Pick Your Battles

**This chapter is in Annabeth's POV. I tried to stick with Percy, but I can't help but write a little girly stuff. It will be back to Percy next chapter.**

**I promise I won't delay the ball and Rachel any further. They're in the next chapter. I swear on the Styx. Read and review.**

* * *

><p>Four hours. Four hours until the ball.<p>

But that's not what I'm worrying about.

It's that I'm going to the ball with _Percy_.

My heart was fluttering like a crazed butterfly trying to escape from my chest, while my stomach was doing a fast and heated tango with the rest of my insides.

Why do I feel this way?

I'm not voluntarily feeling super-nervous about tonight!

Percy has to pick a wife tonight, and Percy asked _me_ to the ball.

I can't help but feel a little hopeful.

But then I'm not sure I feel that way: whether _I'd_ be ready for that. Whether _he'd_ be ready for that. Whether _we'd_ be ready for that.

I'm just his servant afterall.

I'd been stirring my coffee with my spoon in thought, absentmindedly listening to conversation. My drink had now gone cold.

"Annabeth? What's up with you and Percy?"

Selina had my attention.

"Are you a couple? You are going _together_ afterall... Or has he friend-zoned you? Spill!"

_Oh Gods_. How am I going to explain this without telling them about our moment in the Pavilion? Was it a moment?

I just don't know.

What I do know is that I want to avoid a massive grilling from the girls.

"In short, he just asked me when we were talking on our tour of Atlantis." I shrugged. "Nothing major."

"In long?" Thalia prompted.

I looked Thalia in the eyes and knew that she wasn't going to settle for 'in short'; she was going to get this out of me somehow.

"Fine!" My eyes fell down to my coffee. "We were alone and we'd finished touring; it was the last day so we relaxed. We were talking and then he just asked me. He said that since he was the Prince of Atlantis, he couldn't go _alone_ and couldn't just go with _anybody_. But we're just friends."

I think.

"He said you were special to him!" Selina squeaked, her pitch so high her voice was barely audible.

"What!?" I asked, trying to cover up that I was spluttering on my coffee.

She put on her best Percy-voice. "You're not just _anybody_."

I raised one eyebrow.

Her voice went back to normal. "Don't you get it Annabeth? He thinks you're _somebody_."

My hands were trembling around my mug.

_He feels it too._

Fortunately or unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted by Piper continuing my questioning.

"What did you say when he asked you?" Piper asked.

"I said that it's what a loyal servant would do."

"Really?" Calypso said.

"Yer..." I held the 'r' as I looked around the table, my eyes scanning my interviewees while my mind was elsewhere.

It wasn't what I wanted to say. And I swear I saw a little spark dim in his eyes after I said it too.

I just really wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close. Just the two of us. Together.

But I couldn't.

It's much too complicated.

"_Annie_," Thalia started.

My eyes flicked to hers in a temporary glare as I zoned out of my Percy-trance. She knows I hate being called Annie.

"I know the least about guys here, and even _I_ know he will think that you'll only go because you _have_ to, not because you want to! It sounds like you don't even like him!"

"But I don't!" I shot back defensively.

Or do I?

"I know you better than that; to think that you have no feelings for him whatsoever..."

Hazel could tell that I was uncomfortable. She changed the subject for my sake. That would've gone downhill from there.

"Come on girls, I think we better go back to Selina's now and start getting ready. The guys will be expecting to pick us up in less than 3 hours. And that's _in_ dresses."

I gave Hazel the 'thank-you-you're-a-life-saver' look and she gave me a small nod to show she understood.

Piper smiled and glanced in Thalia's direction. "I've a feeling we're going to need all the time we can get!"

We fell about at her mortified expression.

"What? You know you're not getting me into a dress." Thalia replied defiantly.

* * *

><p>"No Selina. I am <em>NOT<em> wearing that." She held up a tight fitting red dress with matching earrings. "That is way too revealing. I'm seeing the King remember?"

"Yes, but you're also seeing Percy." Selina replied with a smirk.

I sighed; she'd got me. "Got anything less plunge-y?"

She went back to one of her many wardrobes. I'm surprised she has so many clothes considering she only worked at the castle; I don't know how she affords all of this.

"This. Is. Perfect." She thrust a long turquoise dress into my arms.

"Go try it on!" She squealed.

"Calm down Selina. It's just a dress." Thalia said.

I went to her changing room/walk in wardrobe (made by none other than Beckendorf) and put on the sea-green dress. The chiffon floated around me, and I must admit it did look great. I walked out to show the others.

Selina gasped, her jaw hitting the floor.

Thalia rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Beautiful." Hazel said giving me her warm smile. I swear that girl doesn't have a bad bone in her body.

"You look great Annabeth! But you'll need some shoes with that though..." Piper said, trailing off into thought.

"Don't worry! I've got the perfect pair!" Selina rushed off, no doubt to fetch some un-walkable stilettos.

"We weren't worrying." Thalia muttered under her breath as Selina left.

Calypso looked at Thalia as if to say 'be nice or else' and I gave her a playful slap on the arm. "Don't be rude Thals. We don't mock your interests."

Selina came running back with some sparkly shoes like in the Wizard of Oz, except with an extra 5cm heel added.

"Take these!" Selina's eyes were excitedly changing from colour to colour.

"No offense Selina, but I don't think I can walk in these and I've had plenty of practise on land."

Before you ask, I don't remember what happened on land. All I remember is some of the skills I gained up there. I can easily walk in semi-high heels and I still know how to play the piano.

Her eyes shifted to a disappointed blue momentarily, then an inspired green. "It's okay. I was being too hopeful. We can't have you stumbling during your dance with Perseus! Plus, you still want to be able to walk at the end of the night!" Selina said cheerfully in a sing-song tone.

"Hmmm... Something smaller... More _Annabeth_..." She muttered to herself as she skipped back to the cupboard.

Yes. Selina skipped. She has legs, as do I. We all do. Just for the night though, thanks to Poseidon.

Selina returned with some silver shoes thirty seconds later.

"These are much better. They match your eyes."

She handed me the shoes slowly in anticipation. I put them on my feet. I looked up to see Hazel with a proud look on her face.

"Here, take this." Hazel said, her eyes sparkling.

She placed the necklace around my neck, and carefully fastened it at the back. A waterfall of diamonds cascaded down my neck.

"Gods Hazel it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"No problem, it suits you! I was never going to wear it anyway."

I turned to look at Thalia who was next. She was doing her best to blend into the wall. "Now, Thals, about that dress..."

Piper's eyes were wicked.

"Thalia. You're coming with me."

Thalia's skin became a white sheet and she looked horrified that she hadn't morphed into the wall.

"Good luck!" I whispered.

* * *

><p>We spent the next two hours wrestling Thalia into a dress. Even then she insisted she kept her knee-high Converse boots on. Selina didn't even start on hair and make-up. Pick your battles.<p>

Finally at 5:30 we were all dressed and ready for the guys to pick us up. Only I couldn't stay because Percy being Percy, was being difficult. I had to go to the castle instead of having him, like the others, pick me up from here.

Selina had a deep red dress that fell to just above her knees. Her hair was pinned in a simple but elegant up do. She had bright red stilettos that most could only dream of walking in.

Piper was wearing a warm yellow one, and a gold leaf hung from her single loose braid.

Calypso wore a white strapless dress that had a red sash around the middle and her hair fell loosely in a fishtail plait down her back.

Hazel was in a floor-length satin dress in emerald green; it made her tanned skin and chocolate eyes shine. She had a small gold chain with a golden horse hanging off it, and a matching bracelet.

Thalia had a rough black gown cut to the knee, with dark, striking eye liner. Her bright red lipstick matched her favourite lace-up Converse boots. Only Thalia could pull _that_ off.

"Dam girls!" Piper said, with emphasis on the 'dam'. "Those boys aren't going to know what hit them!"

Calypso let out a small giggle.

"Thanks Selina, you really do know your fashion." Hazel added.

Selina looked at the floor humbly.

"I must say, we sure clean up nice! But I have to go meet Percy now. Have fun with your dates! Especially you Thals." I gave her a mocking wink.

Her face flushed to match her lips.

"It's just Nico!"

Thalia was going with Nico, which was a big shock to everyone since she's never shown interest in any male before. It was a miracle she even acknowledged his offer, let alone accepted.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'll see you all later."

I waved good bye and got on a horse Percy had lent me. I'd grown more accustomed to travelling by seahorse since I first arrived and it's very efficient.

Just as I left I passed Leo, Beckendorf, Nico and Frank in a carriage going in the opposite direction to pick up the others. Oddly the Stolls weren't with them; I assume they'd gone to collect their girls from somewhere else. I smiled and Leo waved.

I galloped on my horse down the empty track. My blue gown flowed out behind me and my hair whipped around my head with the current. You get a new type of thrill riding a horse with legs. You feel the animal's movement and you feel connected. I felt free.

Only one thought crossed my mind on the journey:

We were going to make this one Hades of a night.


	8. Do You Love Her?

**Sorry I haven't updated in **weeks**! It's **awful**! I was just so uninspired and things kept getting in the way of writing (my laptop charger broke and it took ages for the new one to come...)  
>But here it is! The ball! (Eh. I think I bigged this up too much. It's not actually that good.) Anyway, here is my best shot at the ball.<strong>

**RACHEL HAS ARRIVED!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth?" I tentatively asked while cautiously opening the door. I slowly walked into her chamber (Giving her a place in the castle was the least I could do after The Incident). She had a small red settee and a clamcoffee table in her living room. It was pretty bare considering.

"Sure coming!" she called from what I guessed to be her bedroom.

BREATHE PERCY.

_Breathe_.

My conversation with my father the previous night was swimming around in my head.

_"So Perce, how's Annabeth?"_

_"Fine."_

_"You guys get on?"_

_"Yep."_

_"What do you think of her?"_

"_She's really nice, and good at Battle Strategy. We're a great team."_

_"How does she make you feel?"_

_"Fine. I guess. You know these questions are kind of personal."_

_"Do you like her?"_

_"Um...Yer...Why'd you ask?"_

_"You're so oblivious sometimes! You know what I mean!"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you love her Perseus?"_

And that's where I stopped. I didn't know.

In my hand I held a string of pearls; something so simple, yet it was giving me so much grief.

Dad had said it was chivalrous for a man to give a gift to his '_date_'.

That's the thing.

Was she my date?

I don't know where we stand at _all_.

My mind drifted back to our time at the Pavilion. I'd felt elated because she'd agreed, yet my heart fell like a stone when she said _"That's what a loyal _servant_ would do."_

She'd just stabbed a knife into my chest and turned it slowly to cause the most pain possible.

She was only coming because she _had_ to.

She's more than just a _servant_ to me.

But I'm still here. Being hopeful.

For what?

I'm not sure.

My thoughts we broken by her appearing.

Her figure was outlined by a stunning blue chiffon dress. Her hair was pinned up at the back, while the rest was left to cascade down her shoulders.

"Annabeth..." My breath was taken away. "You look so beautiful."

She looked modestly at the floor. "You really think so?" Her voice was small, but velvety.

"I know so."

She lifted her gaze to meet mine and smiled her innocent smile. She blushed a faint shade of rose.

"I have something for you." I held out my hand. "It's an Atlantic tradition. The guy gives his date some pearls."

Oh Gods. I'd said the D-word. _Aphrodite_!

My cheeks betrayed me.

She giggled at my embarrassment. "Thank you Percy. They're beautiful."

She held out her wrist for me to tie them on. I laced them round her wrist. I was suddenly aware of our proximity; I could feel her breath on my chest.

She lifted her gaze and our eyes locked. Her ever-enticing eyes were sparkling.

My body took over (or maybe Aphrodite). I wasn't thinking. Slowly, I leaned in...

My whole mind was screaming _NO_!

My heart's pace quickened.

_NOT AGAIN_!

I stopped; my mental battle stalling me.

She looked at me oddly. She opened her mouth to speak.

I stiffened.

My attempt to cover-up my stupidity was obvious. But I went with it.

I quickly gave her a comforting-and-natural-yet-slightly-awkward hug before she could protest. My hands subconsciously slipped to her hips and it felt natural holding her.

"Come on Annabeth, we've got a Ball to get to." I said and broke the embrace.

I held out my arm and she dutifully took it.

"My lady?" I said in an overly-chivalrous tone while gesturing forward.

She lightly slapped me on the arm. Her face had a picture of mock-offense.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain!"

"Whatever you say Wise Girl."

* * *

><p>Guests were already filing into the ballroom and I was dutifully greeting them all with a polite <em>'Welcome to King Poseidon's Palace Ball. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Prince of Atlantis. Nice to meet you.<em>' Annabeth stood to my side, smiling, our arms linked. I'd just introduced myself to a rather under-dressed girl and her date, who happened to look suspiciously like Drew. Must have been a relative; I'm pretty sure Drew would have either slapped or kissed me on sight.

"Hey Perce! Annie!"

Annabeth grumbled something along the lines of _'I hate _Annie_. I'm _Annabeth_ for Gods' sake!'_

We only knew one person could be so casual on a night like this.

A whispered: "Leo! This is a formal event! Try to be less casual for once!" followed.

Yep. Leonardo Valdez. And his attempting-to-be-polite-fiancé, Calypso.

"Hello Leo," I shook his hand, "Nice to see you again Calypso." I gave her a courteous kiss on the cheek. Annabeth smiled and whispered something to Calypso, causing them both to give me concerning looks while still muttering.

I started with my ritual. With a twist. "Welcome to King Poseidon's Palace Ball, held in honour of his bad-ass-king-of-sass-and-super-hot son, Prince Perseus." I gave them a cheeky grin.

"Yer right! More like Royal Big Head!" Replied Leo starkly.

His eyes momentarily widened and his satisfied smile was soon wiped off his face. Calypso had elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Anyway, enjoy your night. I'm sure I'll see you later." I said; I had more people to meet.

"Thanks Percy! Speak to you later Annabeth!" Calypso chimed, as she practically dragged Leo off before he could embarrass himself any further.

* * *

><p>The others arrived later and I greeted them equally politely. Jason with Piper who looked stunning as always, Charlie with Selina who were made for each other, Frank with a rather shy Hazel, and Thalia - who swore she'd never date again and has clearly broken that promise - with Nico. Annabeth left with them, dissolving into the crowd. I must say, greeting people does get boring.<p>

Then came the Stoll brothers.

And in true Stoll fashion, they couldn't help but bring along some form of trouble.

Travis was with Katie.

All good. Katie seemed nice when I'd spoken to her once before.

But Connor.

Connor walked in with a fiery red head looped though his right arm. She was wearing and emerald green dress, splattered with paint.

I was stunned at this mystery girl Connor had entered with; she was way out of his league. Plus, last time I heard, he had a thing with a girl called Miranda from the East.

"Hello Percy!" Connor said with a quirky smile.

"Hi Connor." I replied a little too quickly, stumbling over my words. "Who's this?" I gestured to the girl next to him. "I thought you we're bringing Miranda."

"I was. But she bailed on me last minute. She said her parents had to take her somewhere urgently and to call tomorrow." Connor said with slightly less enthusiasm than usual and a hint of worry. "Anyway, since I had no one to bring I decided to bring Rachel here." He explained, returning to his usual cheerful tone. "We're just friends," he added. And gave me a totally-unobvious wink.

So she's single.

"...um..." was all I could manage. My cheeks were speckled with pink.

Where did my confidence go?

Why can't I speak to her?

I can speak to Annabeth.

What has happened to the super-charmer Prince Percy?

I mentally kicked myself.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She thrust her hand out confidently.

I took her hand gingerly.

"I'm Perseus, Son of Poseidon, Prince of Atl..."

"I know. Now Perce," She paused and looked over at Connor. A silent conversation passed between them. He shrugged lightly and headed off in the direction of his brother. "Why don't we just skip the formalities and go dance?" She batted her eyelashes suggestively.

I paled considerably. "Urg..." I tried to answer. She was very forward; I wasn't used to being dominated.

Apparently her question didn't need an answer.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the centre of the dance floor.

She swiftly slid towards me, pressing her chest against mine. It felt forced and a little uncomfortable. But, I still had to be chivalrous; my hands moved to sit on her waist. We began to sway in time to the music.

"Percy, do you believe in love on first sight?"

The question caught me off guard.

Images of the shipwreck flashed across my brain.

I hesitated, and then answered.

"Yes, I do."

'_Annabeth_.' My subconscious spoke to me.

But _Rachel_.

She leaned closer to my face and whispered, "Me too."

Then she closed the gap.

Our lips suddenly connected; she tasted of a mix of kiwi and pineapple. She began to move her lips against mine. I did the same. She slid her hands up my chest, under my dinner jacket, feeling my abs.

It felt oddly wrong, yet sinfully right.

Her tongue played with my bottom lip, begging for entry. This was too far; I refused.

I switched back on.

What was she _doing_?

Why was she _kissing_ me?

Why was _I_ still kissing her?

I pulled back quickly in disgust.

And standing right there, eyes a brim with tears, was Annabeth.


	9. Red Rage

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My creativity for this story sort of stopped. I've got the whole plot line it's just this stupid section. Hope you like it though!**

**Here's ANNABETH'S POINT OF VIEW on the Rachel fiasco. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>I had to speak to Selina. This could <em>not<em> wait. As soon as she arrived I left Percy to greet the guests alone and urgently dragged Selina away from Charles. I hate to ruin the moment, but I was having major issues over here.

I pulled Selina into a corner to give us some privacy.

"Annabeth, what's up?" She paused then her features suddenly contorted into a look of concern. "Oh Annabeth, I know that look anywhere; is it that serious?"

I nodded. My voice fell to a barely audible whisper. "More than just friends. More than that."

She didn't say anything; instead she gave me just what I needed. A hug.

She broke the hug and held me at arm's length, her delicate hands gripping my shoulders. I raised my eyes to meet hers; they were swirling violently and quickly shifting from one colour to another.

"Selina, we almost kissed." My voice was even quieter, if that was possible. "But he stopped mid-lean. Part of me was screaming_ 'Yes! This is what you want!'_, while the other_ 'No! You mustn't!'_. I know it's wrong. But I..." I gasped for breath, my body hesitant to release the words. "I feel more. I shouldn't. But I think I like him Selina. In fact, I know I like him. More than a friend."

She knew the amount of courage I had to tell her that and nodded respectfully.

"I'm proud of you Annabeth, just remember I'm always here for you. To listen. But it's either all or nothing. You have to make a decision. To tell him, with the possibility of both rejection and perfection, or to live your life wondering over the '_what ifs_'. I'm sorry Annabeth, I can't help you anymore; the choice is yours to make. "

Her eyes bore deep into my soul.

"I know you're not stupid Annabeth; you'll make the right decision. I am sure of it."

I swallowed hard, my tongue fixed. I just spoke with my eyes.

We shared one last hug before returning to the Ball.

"Whatever you do, do it soon." She breathed into my shoulder.

"I promise."

And I was left with my internal battle.

* * *

><p>I was going to tell him.<p>

No avoiding it.

No going back.

No 'What ifs'.

My body was doing internal war; my stomach was a washing machine on an endless spin cycle and my heart beat like a blacksmith's hammer, pounding into my ribcage. Even my toes tingle with anxiety and anticipation.

This could be the worst decision I've ever made.

Or the best decision.

I began mentally preparing myself.

_Annabeth, you can do this._

_He might feel the same._

_You can be together._

_You and the boy with the mesmerising eyes._

_But you have to accept the possibilities._

_He might not feel the same._

_He might not think of you that way._

_But you can move on, be the bigger person._

_But he might feel the same._

I had been scouring the castle for a while now, I couldn't find him anywhere. I had returned to the door where I left him a few minutes ago to speak to Selina. I'd visited a table where Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Jason sat.

"Hey, have any of you seen Percy?"

"No, last time I saw him was when we arrived." Nico said. Nico's eyes were dark, yet I may have seen a glimmer of hope.

He is one of the most mysterious boys I have ever met. He closes himself up and only his true friends can open him. I'm glad I'm one of them. I trust him.

"Actually, I just saw him with one of the Stolls. Don't know which - they're impossible to tell apart!" Frank added.

"Okay thank you, have a nice evening everyone."

I turned to leave, not before catching Piper's eye.

Her look was one of understanding as if to say 'good luck'. The sparkle she had proved that she'd known all along. I gave her a subtle smile in return.

* * *

><p>I headed for who I believed to be Connor, who was speaking to a brown haired girl that I hadn't met before. I just caught her saying she was leaving to go to the toilet.<p>

"Hey Connor, do you know where Percy is?"

"F.Y.I. I'm Travis." He said smoothly and draped his hand round my shoulder.

I am I that stupid? He's obviously Travis...

"And I left him speaking to the _actual_ Connor by the door." He pointed in the general direction with his left hand.

"Thanks." I prised his arm off me, he was a little too close for comfort, and headed that way.

"No problem babe!"

My menacing glare that said 'you have a girlfriend, and back off' shut him up.

* * *

><p>I give up! Percy is actually avoiding me. I'm sure of it. He wasn't there.<p>

I go back to the beginning and start my way back to the tables.

I weave between couples swaying to a slow dance. To my right, Calypso was resting her head against Leo's chest while he whispered Spanish compliments in her ear. They're so cute. I'm sounding like Selina.

"Urg! Seaweed Brain! Where are you?" I cursed to nobody in particular.

I _needed_ to speak to him.

This was exhausting.

I slowed my pace to a walk.

It was dawning on me.

I like Perseus Jackson. Prince of Atlantis.

And I'm going to _tell_ him.

* * *

><p>I was too absorbed to notice that what I was looking for was now right in front of me.<p>

Finally.

But I froze.

_He_ was there_. _

_Kissing._ _Another_. _Girl_.

Then and there, my heart shattered; the tiny shards embedding themselves in the rest of my body. I lost conscious control. My eyes glazed over unwillingly.

He pulled back quickly from the red head, cheeks pink and flustered.

My tears spilled over and ran down my blotchy cheeks, they dropped onto my blue dress.

My dress was the colour of his eyes.

Another. Stupid. Reminder. Of. Him.

Of course he wouldn't like me.

Perseus Jackson falling for his insignificant chambermaid?

Hades no!

Percy was equally stunned at the drama unfolding before us; he was also speechless.

His eyes darted uncomfortably from me to the girl who still had her hands firmly round his neck.

But that doesn't matter now. He made his feelings very clear.

"Percyyy babe," She said, dragging out the 'y' in an attempt to be suggestive. To me it sounded needy and just plain whiney. "Who's this? A servant?" I detected an edge of disgust in her tone.

He barely registered her words though; his face dazed. "Yes. She's my servant after I rescued her from a shipwreck." He said absentmindedly, no thought into what he was saying.

I am just his _servant_.

His gaze rested on me, but his stare was making me uncomfortable.

"Oh Perce!" She tackled him with possessive kisses. Her red lipstick stains on his cheeks screamed 'my property'. "You're sooo brave!" She squealed.

She pressed her chest onto his, presenting her cleavage. "I wish I could be saved by you, my hero!"

He turned his head to reply. "Rachel..."

She smashed her lips onto his mid-sentence. She took his parted lips as an invitation.

She snaked her hands into his ruffled hair. He moved his hands to her waist.

He was enjoying this.

I ran, this time my legs obeyed me. Anywhere away from Rachel. And the boy, Perseus Jackson.


	10. Should've Known Better

**Insert massive apology for not updating sooner here] This took me a long time to get to an acceptable standard, as a result a late update. I will update the next chapter in a few days (under a week deffo) because it's the school holidays so I can write flexibly! Yay! **

**(You might also like to check out my other random DiVangelo/Leico one-shot called _Translations_. It's the story of them finally getting together!)**

**Anyway, this chapter is just about the most dramatic point in the story now! Read and Review! (as always :D)**

**Advance apology for the ending. I hate cliffhangers too.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Elizabeth Dare is amazing. She really is. Her creativity astounds me, and her bright red hair.<p>

Her hair; a wild mess making no attempt to be tamed.

She's so original, unique. I have never met anybody like Rachel before. Ever.

Her freckles are like a sprinkling of sand across her nose.

We're together all the time and she helps remind me that I can be a normal guy. I am normal, regular, I'm not just the oh-so-special Prince Perseus.

She brings out a rebellious side in me that I haven't seen before. However, my new behaviour hasn't made Dad the most happy. But I've found a girl like he wanted, so he must be pleased.

Rachel basically lives in the castle now; she doesn't leave my side.

I love doing new things with her, like painting, but she's always trying to kiss me. Sometimes I just want to cuddle. Less of the constant physical contact.

But the power in my kiss keeps her tail in leg form, and it makes me feel more comfortable. Like I'm not alone. So I can't really complain.

I am so happy with Rachel.

Yet I can't help but feel like something's missing.

That something.

That someone.

Is Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Ever since Annabeth left the ball crying I don't know what's happened.<p>

She is so secluded.

Refuses to speak to me unless she has to, keeping it to a minimal few words. She seems odd. She only sees me when she has to, and avoids Rachel at all costs. I don't even see her in the castle library anymore; she just stays alone in her room.

Her grey eyes have lost the exciting sparkle I became used to know. They now remain a flat shade, with that glimmer of hope gone.

I don't know why.

She has changed.

Things have changed.

I don't know whether I like the change.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Rachel clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"Percy babe, you've been staring at the wall for several minutes now. You're worrying me." Her emerald eyes flicked between mine and the point where I was looking.

"I'm fine Rach, just thinking of a good move." I lied. But I gave her a kiss on the cheek anyway to calm her.

I returned my gaze to the game of Battle Strategy laid out in front of me. I mindlessly moved a piece forward.

"Urg! You're too good! You're winning again!" Rachel's strong point certainly wasn't anything combat related. I could beat her with my eyes closed.

I miss playing against Jason. He put up a challenge. But I haven't seen him in a while.

I'm spending time with Rachel so that's all that matters.

"Prince Perseus, here is your blue coke." Annabeth entered with my drink. She placed it on the table beside me. "Rachel. Smoothie." I could tell the blonde was forcing a smile. I can tell when she's hiding something.

"Hey Annabeth it's your favourite game; where should I go next?" I made an attempt to get her to open up.

"Somewhere." The blonde turned and left.

Again. Unsuccessful.

"Baby, you bored of Battle Strategy? I am! Let's do something else." Rachel had picked up on my disappointment at my rejection. She slid closer to me and connected her lips with mine. "Come on Perce, let's go." She grabbed my hand and headed towards the door. I followed.

"How about sword fighting? I know you like that!" She said overly happily.

"Thank you." I kissed her. She smiled against the kiss. I couldn't help but feel as if time stood still; just me and her in the moment. Together.

One thing kept creeping into the back of my mind. I just wish Annabeth would speak to me.

* * *

><p>Later that day Rachel and I were returning from the arena after an intensive session protecting myself from her awful attempts wielding a sword.<p>

It was time to relax and as we walked I had my arm over her shoulders; we enjoyed each other's company.

The moment was interrupted. "Rach do you hear that?" A small whimper followed by a shuddering cry was coming from the east wing of the courtyard.

"What hun?"

I stopped and turned trying to locate the noise. "It sounds like someone's crying."

"Sure it's not me? I've been sniffing a bit recently."

"No." I quickly rounded a corner, with Rachel hot on my heels, and found it.

It was hunched over, head in hands. Familiar blonde hair cascaded down, obscuring her face. Sobs were wracking her thin frame and her tail drooped sadly.

I crouched down to her level and placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched at my touch. "Annabeth..." I whispered gently.

"Mhmnnn..." She shifted away from me. "Go 'way..."

"See Perce? She doesn't want your help. Let's go." Rachel said firmly. She slid her hand gently down my back and attempted to drag me away.

I looked up at her with stern eyes. "No Rach. That's not fair. You would want me do the same if you were in her situation."

"But Percy, babe, why can't we be together for once?" She whined.

"We've been together all day Rachel. What's wrong with me cheering my friend up?" I raised my voice, a sudden anger stirring.

"She's always trying to steal you away from me; break us up. I'm saving you from that awful girl!" Her voice dropped as we made eye contact, "I'm trying to save us."

"No. You're wrong Rachel. Annabeth is a nice girl. She would never do that to us. I know it."

_JEALOUS_ was practically written all over Rachel's face.

I stood up, returning to her level. I gave her a hug and kissed her to cool the situation down. "Don't worry Rachel, I won't leave you." I looked her in the eyes to prove I was sincere. "Trust me."

She nodded weakly.

"I won't be too long. How about you get something for dinner? I've a craving for Chinese right now..."

Rachel gave a hollow laugh. "Okay. See you later Percy." And she walked towards the main hall.

* * *

><p>I returned my attention to the blonde next to me.<p>

"Wise Girl? Do want to talk to me about what's wrong?" I gently raised her head so she could see me. Her eyes puffed from overflowing tears and her complexion had turned blotchy.

She couldn't have looked more beautiful.

_SNAP OUT OF IT!_ I mentally slapped myself.

Rachel_ is beautiful. You know that._

Annabeth blinked slowly. She took a deep inhalation. Her pride had meant she'd stopped crying, but she was still shaken up.

"PercyI'mso,so,sosorrythatImadeyoufightwithRachelandInevermeanttodothattoyouIreallyshouldn'thave..." She gushed.

"Annabeth calm down." I gently soothed her. I placed my arm over her shoulders in an attempt to hug her.

I looked into her broken grey eyes. "I know you mean well Wise Girl. You always have. Rachel was just jealous."

"Rachel was jealous?" She said incredulously, her voice a high pitched speak.

"She's not the best at hiding her emotions. She lets you know pretty quick how she's feeling."

Her eyelids drooped again as I spoke of Rachel.

"But I made you fight with your _girlfriend_!" She broke down into tears again.

"Annabeth! Don't say that! Annabeth! Annabeth! Look at me!"

She reluctantly made eye contact. Her eyelids drooped slightly, but her startling grey orbs connected with mine.

And then I did something I've stupidly done before.

I kissed her.

A simple, small and innocent kiss on the lips to reassure her.

I couldn't have done anything worse.

I stood there helpless as I watched the beautiful girl in front of me fade. The life-force began to drain out of her as she struggled to breathe, her panicked hands grasping the water around her in an attempt to find oxygen. She screamed, but no words came out, only a strangled stream of bubbles.

"NO!" I lurched forward to catch her, to aid her in any way possible.

To my horror, Annabeth's tail had disappeared. She was no longer a mermaid. And several hundred meters underwater.

Oh Gods.


	11. A Reason Otherwise

**Hello! Two chapters in a week - that's pretty good going for me. This chapter doesn't have much plot line but it was needed. Hope you like it! **

**Big thank you to all of you who do read and review. **

**Read and review as always.**

* * *

><p>All my training and experience as son of Poseidon, Prince of Atlantis <em>should<em> have prepared me for this.

Nope.

Endless hours with Jason practising my sword skills, Leo and Beckendorf teaching me practical lessons, being pranked countless times by the Stolls, _and_ passing Selina's 'getting a life' classes...

They have not helped me one bit.

The Fates are cruel.

Flashbacks of my first meeting with Annabeth plague my thoughts.

Shipwreck.

She's sinking, limp and lifeless.

Drowning.

Red dress.

No air.

Beauty.

Unconscious.

Kiss.

The words flashed in my mind to the ever-quickening pace of my heart.

And I'd kissed her. _Again_.

Now she's drowning. _Again_.

But this time, it's my fault.

Why. Oh. Why. Was I so stupid?

How am I going to explain this to Rachel?

I caused this.

I was too numb to cry. I just trembled in shock.

I could feel her will fading. She was flailing her limbs less, and stopped gulping water.

But it was her eyes.

They held sorrow I did not want to dream of.

They pleaded with me.

She's given up.

Annabeth: my strong blonde beauty, had accepted death.

No.

I swam closer to her and held her shoulders firmly.

"Annabeth. Hold on." I spoke firmly, mainly for my own reassurance.

I kissed her once more.

This _has_ to work.

The kiss held all of my hope and frustration.

I focused my mind on her breathing. I felt the familiar tug at my gut as her panicked breathing slowed. My hands were weak as I held her body; using my powers takes a lot of energy.

She opened her eyes and I caught a glimpse of my favourite grey.

"Percy." She smiled, although the words were a struggle.

"Shh..." I hugged her tightly.

I felt her tears return. I soothed her gently.

"Thank you."

Gradually, her chest's heaves turned slow and even. She'd fallen asleep.

And maybe. Just maybe. I like Annabeth Chase.

* * *

><p>I seriously had some explaining to do.<p>

Mental count down...

3...

2...

1...

"PERSEUS!"

Oh. Yep. There it is.

I flinched as I saw my fuming father stride towards me. I eyed his trident uneasily. He better not poke me with that thing.

"Hey, Dad!" I tried to act nonchalant, but apparently I'm not so good at hiding things.

"Don't 'Hey Dad' me. You know what you did."

The points of his trident were a little too close for my liking. I gently pushed it away from my neck, attempting to act natural. I laughed nervously.

"What are you on about?" I smiled innocently.

"I'm not stupid. You're not stupid. You can't deny your '_activities_' with Miss Chase." His voice was sickly sweet. The calm before the storm.

"Oh. Annabeth. What about her?"

"Last night, why were you seen carrying her to her quarters..." I cut him off.

"I see nothing wrong with that; she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her." I defended.

Poseidon growled.

"..._Without_ her tail." His bushy eyebrows formed a rigid line across his forehead. He isn't the merciless God of the sea for nothing.

I paled considerably.

"...Uh...Well...About that..." I subconsciously began rubbing the back of my neck.

"Perseus there are only two ways a mermaid can have legs. By my power, or yours."

Okay, maybe I can't get out of this one.

His menacing sea-green eyes bore through me.

"I haven't anything to do with the girl. Now tell me." He paused, not breaking the eye contact which was starting to unsettle me. "Perseus, where did her legs come from all of a sudden? Some magical accident?" He shouted the last part; I'm pretty sure most of Atlantis now knows that their Prince is in very deep water.

I shrunk away from him.

"...I..." My voice had escaped.

The man continued to loom over me.

"You kissed her Perseus." He lowered his voice so only I could hear, not that there was anyone listening.

I lowered my gaze to the floor, knowing I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes." The word slipped meekly out. I was fully expecting a scolding.

But he surprised me.

"Why?"

I looked up, thoroughly confused.

"I want to know why Percy. What about Rachel?"

I gulped. "Dad, Rachel Dare is just a friend. I _like_ like Annabeth Chase."

"No Perseus."

Oh great. Back to full-names now.

"I'm sorry. But you can't marry Annabeth. She's a servant. I know you don't want to give up royalty and I don't see you taking an interest in any other girl. Therefore, you will be marrying Rachel. In one month's time."

My heart shattered.

The law. The _stupid_ law.

"But Pos..."

"No buts. Unless you find a reason otherwise, the wedding will go ahead. And that's final."

I was speechless.

He turned casually to leave.

"Oh, and as far as Rachel knows... I was experimenting with a tail-transforming drink." He winked and left as quickly as he came.

* * *

><p>I stormed through the castle corridors; fuming over my father's orders.<p>

"Ow! Percy!" Selina rubbed her shoulder.

I'd walked into Selina again.

"Sorry Selina, I wasn't looking..."

"It's okay, but we've really got to stop meeting like this." She giggled. "I was going to meet Charlie, have you seen him?"

"Last time I saw him he was looking for some metal to make a chariot, haven't seen him since."

"Okay, thanks. Anyway, how are you? You must've been pretty distracted to have walked into me for the _second_ time. What's on your mind Perce?"

Did I want to explain the situation?

"Well, it's complicated. Poseidon just wants what's best for Atlantis, but that doesn't mean I'm happy to do it."

"Is this about Rachel? She wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, and no. Well, kind of. Promise me that you'll look after Annabeth for me. I don't think I'll be able to see her for a while."

She gave me a questioning look; why was I suddenly interested in Annabeth's wellbeing?

She doesn't know how I really feel.

"See you around Selina, say hi to Beckendorf for me." I didn't want to seem rude, I just wasn't feeling up to talking right now.

Part of me wanted to scream out in anger and frustration. The other scream out and cry. Either way I wanted to scream. But not in the middle of the hallway. The Prince can't be seen going psycho in public.

"I'll look after Annabeth, she's still sleeping last time I checked. And I'll speak to you soon Percy!" She smiled, and I must say, her happiness was slightly infectious.

I left feeling slightly more calm than before, but still a long way from actually calm. I headed for my bedroom to think it over.

_'Unless you find a reason otherwise'_... My fathers words repeated themselves.

You bet I am.


	12. Take It Easy Jackson!

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! But here is chapter 12! I'll try to write more soon but I have LOADS of exams in 13 days! And I'm 16 in two weeks! Have a nice day!**

**Read and Review as always! It's sooo nice to hear your opinions no matter what they are!**

**AN: I would like to include Grover in this but it's really hard to write his personality so he's just 'away' at the moment.**

* * *

><p>I lay in my bed sprawled out like a starfish.<p>

_Groan_.

10:00 a.m.

I rolled over, and shielded my eyes from the light filtering into my room.

I probably looked like I'd just been in a really violent brawl; my black hair trying to break free from my head in every direction.

I hadn't had the best night sleep, my mind was somewhere else. I had stayed motionless as random thoughts swam through my head keeping me awake.

I am not getting up. Nope. Being the Prince has to have some privileges right?

My mind returned to the very topic I'd lost sleep over last night.

_Rachel_.

I love Rachel. I really do.

Just not in _that_ way. Not in the romantic sense.

She's like a sister to me; it's weird dating one of my best friends. Not that I have any choice. So I'm back with Rachel, as if Annabeth doesn't exist, as if nothing ever happened, as we were before.

Like she is just a servant to me.

I enjoy spending time with Rachel, but I keep the overly-affectionate physical contact to a minimum. I try to avoid kissing Rachel on the mouth because it feels wrong. It's a lie.

We're getting married. Married. M-A-R-R-I-E-D.

But my relationship status is the least of my worries...

Annabeth hasn't woken up.

She's still asleep; Selina, Thalia, Piper and Hazel have been taking turns sitting at her bedside. She's not waking up. And might be for a long time.

It hurts. Physically aches.

I've even debated sneaking to the surface to try and contact Apollo to help Annabeth.

And Aphrodite too while I'm at it; I have a bone to pick with her.

But maybe I'm just being rash, not thinking, not using my head. Annabeth would scold me for doing something stupid like that.

_Annabeth._

I've forbidden myself from seeing her. It's just too hard to see her like this. She is the living proof of my life coming crashing down on me. I try not to remind myself of her.

I take every day as it comes.

I throw myself into training and I think Jason has realised that something's wrong, but he hasn't mentioned it. He just keeps telling me to '_Take it easy Jackson! Everything's going to be alright in the end._'

I keep praying that it will be.

Annabeth would not be proud of me. I'm over-working my small pile of seaweed, or 'brain' as it's known to other people.

I rolled over; my side had become numb.

Lying on my back is uncomfortable.

I rolled over again, onto my other side. I shivered at the cold air hitting my exposed chest and instinctively pulled the cover back over me in an attempt to recapture the warmth.

"Arg!"

My voice is rather croaky in the morning. Don't judge me.

Why is it so hard to be comfortable?

I am officially declaring war on my bed.

Turns out that my bed puts up a pretty good fight; it won.

There was now a tangled mess of sheets and grumpy teen on the floor. My bedside table was toppled over beside me, a victim of the struggle.

I instantly felt alert when my eyes fell on a small box beside me.

I may be a 'Seaweed Brain' but even I know I did not put that there.

_That_ was new.

A navy velvet box was on its side about two centimetres from my head. I reached out my arm and gingerly took the box. I returned to the bed with it in my hand, deciding that the floor wasn't the most comfortable place to sit. I nervously prised the box open like a clam.

Inside was a dainty silver band with a brilliant diamond set in the centre. Either side were two smaller sapphire stones, followed by tiny pearls. I lightly removed it from its silk lining to inspect the article further.

A ring box. Of course it was a ring box.

A blue piece of paper fluttered down onto my lap.

_'Your engagement will be announced at the end of the week.  
>-Poseidon'<em>

I have to _propose_. Emergency Guy Meeting: pronto!

* * *

><p>"Niccccoooooo!" Leo came bounding in and rubbed grease over Nico's face.<p>

"Valdez." He growled, while rubbing his cheeks with his hands.

Leo opened his mouth to reply but Beckendorf motioned for him to sit down.

"Not now." Jason restored order. "Anyway, we're all here. Perce, what's on the agenda?"

Leo's face fell when he saw me. "Oh, that serious? I thought we were just going to order Pizza..."

Frank's warning glare didn't go unnoticed.

My skin had paled considerably and I'd lost my appetite. I slumped in the chair in worn out jeans and an old souvenir tee that read 'Camp Halfblood.' Grover had sent it when he was travelling; he got to visit the surface.

"There is no way I'm getting out of this. I'm marrying Rachel." I said quietly, my head facing the floor.

"HELL YEAH! I set you two up! I knew they'd get together!" Connor gave a flirtatious wink then began victory dancing round the circle. Travis promptly tackled his brother.

"Dude!" Connor glared at his twin.

"Seriously?" Travis face-palmed.

I didn't catch what Travis whispered in Connor's ear but a look of realisation appeared on his face.

"Oh."

The two got off the floor and dutifully returned to their seats.

"What's the problem Percy? You two seem to get along well." Frank asked.

"That's part of the problem." I took a deep breath. "I like her as a friend, not a wife."

The atmosphere turned awkward and Connor tried his best to hide his embarrassment at his previous actions.

"Perce, you've got to marry or you'll forfeit royalty." Jason looked at me in the eyes. His ice blue eyes were stern but soft; trust him to be the one to think logically.

"The kingdom loves you; you're a great person to look up to. You can't just walk away from this." Beckendorf added.

Silence descended once more.

"I have to propose by the end of the week." I looked across at Nico, who'd remained pretty out of it.

Nico's dark eyes flashed with emotion momentarily then returned to his normal façade.

I swear I saw his lips form the words '_this is it_'.

"How are you proposing?" Leo asked.

"I was hoping you could help me there."

"How do you _propose_ we do that?" Travis looked particularly pleased with himself. "See what I did there?"

He earned a punch from Connor.

"Travis is right; none of us really have experience in this field apart from Leo." Jason said.

All eyes focused on Leo and he shrunk under the expectant gazes.

"Grover too. He's married." Leo stuttered.

"Grover's not here Leo." Beckendorf stated.

He visibly gulped. "I proposed to Calypso while on tour in the Argo II. I laid her a picnic in her favourite garden in the West: Ogygia. You know the ladies and flowers."

"Get her some flowers." Jason suggested.

"I suppose..." I trailed off in thought.

"One better." Nico spoke up which surprised the group. "Take her to the place gardens. There's nowhere more romantic..."

"Great! Thank you Nico!"

"Remember to take it easy Jackson." Jason said in a half laugh.

"Is that all? Because I'd really like to order some pizza..." Leo looked around expectantly.

"Sure Leo, of course."


	13. Worth It

**Sorry for the SUPER late update! So so so sorry. Better late than never!**

**And personal thank you to all of you reading and reviewing! Percy thanks you!**

**This chapter was re-written three times beacuse I wasn't happy with it but I'm finally pleased and feel it's acceptable.**

**The _italics_ are Percy's recollections of previous conversations. **

**Read and review! A follow or favourite are always appreciated! I'd love to know how you feel about this rather jumbled chapter! Have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>I sat in the ship staring out of the window at the scenes that passed by. My heart twisted in painful palpitations as I thought of the reason of this trip. And difference between this tour of Atlantis and my last.<p>

_I shuffled awkwardly along the path to the palace gardens where I requested that I meet Rachel. My chest heaved ruggedly with my anxious nerves. I didn't want to do this, and I have a feeling Rachel knew. But I couldn't help but admit that she did look exquisite in that long emerald green dress which complimented her eyes beautifully._

_I moved to greet her at the fountain._

_"Hello Rachel, you look beautiful by the way."_

_She blushed and her face held a genuine smile. "Hello Percy. Thank you. You know babe, I missed you."_

_I forced a laugh. "Of course you did."_

_"How's Annabeth? I heard about Poseidon and the incident; she's no longer a mermaid..." She trailed off as her eyes darted around my face trying to detect my emotions._

_I closed my eyes and took a long intake of breath in an attempt to force away the colour from my cheeks. I shrugged my shoulders and returned my gaze to the girl in front of me. "I don't even know what Poseidon was trying to do, using her as an experiment, something about a leg-forming drink. But yes, she's no longer a mermaid and is currently in a coma." I pulled her in for a kiss. "But she's not what we're here to talk about." I paused for dramatic effect, "We're here to talk about you."_

_Rachel giggled and her red curls bounced as her body shook. "Oh Percy! I don't know what to say to you!"_

_"Then don't." _

_I took her hands in mine and led her to sit on the edge of the tiered fountain; it was in the centre of the palace gardens so you had the perfect view of the flowers and corals around us._

_She sat down and I got to one knee in front of her. I entwined my fingers with hers._

_"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, you are so kind, beautiful and simply like a brand new change in current. You bring with you a warm smile and your characteristic and unforgettable red hair. We've been dating for a while now and I only see it fitting to ask if you, Rachel, will accept my hand in marriage?"_

_"Yes of course Percy! Yes!" She exclaimed happily and pulled me into a strong embrace. It was nice to see her happy._

_She released me and I placed the ring my father had given me gently onto her finger._

_"Percy it's beautiful!" Her eyes shined._

_"As are you Rachel." _

_She placed her forehead on mine and looked at me with her vivid green eyes. "To the future."_

I did my best to be nice to Rachel as I think she is genuinely happy to be getting married. Plus, the flowers worked a treat thanks to Nico. My mind skipped to the next chapter in my unfortunate, cursed, life.

_"Thalia, how is she doing?"_

_The question I'd been dreading asking._

_Her lips formed a smile but her once bright blue eyes told another tale._

_She ran a hand through her short ragged hair and swished her black tail anxiously._

_"Honestly Perce, not great. She's got worse since your engagement."_

_Her voice trembled and she tried to hide her weakness._

_I forced a front to appear, ignoring all urges I have to visit her and... and... and..._

_It's just too hard to finish that sentence._

_A strangled "Oh," escaped my throat._

_"I hope she gets better too, but her energy is draining as time goes on."_

_I breathed deeply and stared at my hands._

_"Percy." Her voice dropped to a gentle whisper. "I know how you feel about Annabeth. It's okay. She'll wake up. We'll find a way. Trust me."_

_Her words finally broke something inside me and I couldn't face Thalia anymore. I did not want to let my barriers down in front of her; my feet were glued to the floor while my insides screamed for an escape route._

_She pulled me into a hug and so many emotions were passed between us in that simple act. The silence was not uncomfortable, but understanding._

_"Thank you Thalia. For being there when I need it."_

_"No problem Kelp Head."_

Being hit with the news she's deteriorating, getting weaker every time you move away. I feel like I'm driving a spike slowly into Annabeth, causing her to die a slow and painful death. Like I personally enjoy watching her and those around her suffer.

My father's words interrupt my depressing thoughts.

_"Great Perce! Congrats! You're engaged!" He clapped a large hand on my back. "Can't believe you actually had the guts to propose! I thought you were going to go all shrimp-ish. You know, you've never been the confident one have you? Anyway let's get the preparations started! This is going to be the grandest wedding in all of Atlantis!"_

_But I don't want it to be._

_I feel physically sick._

_The girl I want to be with is in a coma and it is my fault. I'm marrying another woman who I've been lying to and I don't even like in the romantic sense. And technically, some could argue I cheated on her._

_What kind of guy am I?_

_"Dad, I don't want the wedding to be a big one. I only want my friends there. Not hundreds of rich acquaintances from the rest of the city." I tried to reason with my pompous, stubborn father._

_"Nonsense child!" _

_For one I'm not a child, and two it's my wedding._

_Three: I don't even want to get married._

_I could feel my blood boil as my fists clenched. My eyes narrowed._

_"No Poseidon! Listen to me! All you've ever done is tell me what to do in my life! I'd like a say in what happens in _my_ wedding!"_

_"HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE KING OF ATLANTIS! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY PERSEUS JACKSON!"_

Let's just say it didn't end well. I am now on a tour of Atlantis with my fiancé to announce our engagement and 'knock some sense into my good-for-nothing-brain,' according to Poseidon, after our argument.

A deep longing stirs within me and I wish that Annabeth was with me. This tour is going to be so very different.

I turned my attention to my reflection in the window. A shaggy haired boy, with ill-coloured skin and dull eyes stares back at me.

Look what _I've_ done.

I've caused myself to become a shadow of my former persona.

I've caused Annabeth to be in a coma for Gods' know how long.

I've caused Rachel to live a lie.

All because of a _kiss_.

There is one question that repeats its self.

Was it worth it?


	14. Wishing You The Best

**HELLLOOOO! Chapter 14!**

**Thank you all individually for following, favouriting, reading and reviewing this story! (I don't thank you enough) It's what keeps me writing! Never had I thought that I would even get more than 20 reviews - over 50! WOW! I'm aiming for 60 now; only three more!**

**Anyway this chapter is THE WEDDING!**

**See if you can find the Jessie J reference - it just sort of slipped in there...**

**Apologies for the cliff hanger in advance. I'm just not telling you where he is going! You'll have to wait until the next update!**

**Read and Review as always! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>Let me catch you up.<p>

The tour: that was three weeks ago. Rachel and I spent the entire time together, and I have to admit, I did have fun. However it just reinforced the idea that I see Rachel as a friend and not a wife. We had to do lots of couple-y stuff for the media and invited people to the wedding. It was rather uncomfortable to say the least; reporters have no sense of privacy.

The wedding: today. My heart is an anchor weighing me down with guilt. After our argument, Poseidon continued to ignore me and invited the majority of the city, despite Rachel and I both protesting. Rachel's parents were at ease with the whole situation, quite pleased that their daughter was marring a royal.

Annabeth's health: she's on a fine line at the moment and I sure hope she doesn't cross it. Thalia, her closest friend, has stayed with her constantly and is looking a sickly shade of grey. Hazel, Piper and Selina have rotated their watches not only on Annabeth, but on Thalia too; bringing her food and forcing her to get some sleep. Annabeth's death, no matter how hard I try not to think about it, is looking more and more likely.

* * *

><p>Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.<p>

I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Why am I doing this to myself?

I'm very nervous. To say the least.

Two bright green eyes looked back at me, and if you didn't know me, you would've missed the underlying uncertainty. My black hair couldn't be tamed and fell sideways across my face.

I looked rather dapper in my suit and a white flower in my button hole.

But my bow tie ruined the image. I was attempting to tie it for the third time in a row.

"Perce?"

I hadn't noticed that Nico and Jason had just entered my room because I was too focused on the irritating piece of fabric around my neck.

"Hello." I tried to stop my voice from appearing shaky. "Any help?" I gestured to the mangled knot at my neck.

The younger boy was trying his best to contain his laughter.

"Don't laugh Nico! It's hard okay!" I gave him my best evil glare, but I was failing.

Jason stepped forward (Poseidon had given them legs for this occasion too) and tied it for me.

"You ready for this?" Jason looked me in the eyes and I knew he could see through my façade.

"Yes." I said.

_No. _My inner-self replied.

"We know you're not Percy." Nico had turned serious.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Jason held both my arms, forcing me to look at him.

"It's my wedding day! Of course I'm nervous! Every groom is right? Last minute gitters that's all." I tried to sound confident but my nervous laugh and high-pitched tone suggested otherwise.

Nico came and stood beside me. "Percy. We've known you long enough to tell when you're lying. You're trying to reassure yourself that this is the right decision."

_Is it?_

"Prince Perseus Jackson," I cringed at my full title, "We are your friends. We're here for you. We want you to be happy. We will support you and believe in whatever you do. If I don't trust you, then you can officially strip me from being your best man." Jason spoke honestly.

I looked from the blonde to the brunette and back again.

"He's not lying Percy. We've got your back." Nico said.

I pulled them both into a man hug and I knew that I didn't have to say anything to thank them. They knew.

"Come on guys. We've got a wedding to attend!"

* * *

><p>I rocked slowly from foot to foot and kept rubbing my slick palms together. Anything to keep my mind off what's happening. I sent a silent prayer to the Gods, hoping they would be kind to me today. Aphrodite especially.<p>

Music started and so did the wrestling match inside me.

I blanked through most of it and couldn't even tell what song was playing.

I vaguely registered people walking down the aisle: Jason and Piper first, then Selina and Beckendorf, Hazel and Frank, and finally Thalia and Nico.

The wedding theme was red and the congregation gathered in an old coral church. The bridesmaids wore floor length, strapless dresses with white trim. They each had a small bouquet of red and white roses. The men wore tuxedos with red waistcoats.

I would've preferred the colour blue for my wedding, but like most things in my life, I didn't get a choice.

The bridesmaids formed a line to my right and my ushers and best man to my left.

Now I was waiting for my fiancé.

I tried my best to put on a smile.

That voice inside me remained: _Is it worth it?_

The crowd stood as she entered.

I couldn't help but gasp.

Rachel walked down the aisle in a perfect white gown. The bodice curved in all the right places and the skirt flowed gently outwards. Her striking red hair was pinned up in a bun with the odd ringlet left loose. She was wearing light make-up but you could still see her characteristic freckles.

Rachel looked gorgeous.

_She's done all this for you. And what do you do? Lie to her, convince her you love her. You're living a lie. Be the friend you should be and tell her._

Her father released her arm and returned to his seat, and Rachel stood in front of me. I took her hand.

"I trust you Percy, you always do what's right." Her words were barely audible, so only I could hear.

Oh Gods. Way to make me feel better.

_Is this even worth it?_

_Yes, you are to be king._

_Your father expects this of you, as does Atlantis tradition._

_But are you happy?_

_Is Rachel happy?_

The priest rambled on and I zoned out completely. My attention returned as he started the vows.

"Do you Rachel Elizabeth Dare, take Prince Perseus Riordan Jackson, heir of Atlantis, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She paused and her gaze fell forlornly onto me.

"I do."

_She's not happy. She knows._

"Do you Prince Perseus Riordan Jackson, heir of Atlantis, take Rachel Elizabeth Dare to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I looked from Rachel, to my father, to Jason. Jason's words came back to me: 'We want you to be happy'.

I closed my eyes and whispered. "I'm sorry Father."

The silence was becoming unbearable; all eyes turned in anticipation to me.

"Rachel you're my best friend and I don't want what I'm about to do to change that. I just don't love you. And for both of our sakes I can't continue with this. I'm so, so, sorry."

She nodded subtly, so no one would notice our exchange.

I turned to face the guests and gathered all courage I had. "I... PRINCE PERSEUS RIORDIAN JACKSON, HEIR TO ATLANTIS, CANNOT MARRY RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE. WE BOTH KNOW MY HEART BELONGS IN A DIFFERENT PLACE."

The room was full of stunned expressions; no body dared speak.

I turned back to Rachel and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I wish you the best, and I am eternally sorry."

Then I bolted out of the door.


	15. Broken Promises

**Hey guys I'm back! This is chapter 15 and the story is coming to an eventual close, but don't worry, we've still got a few more chapters!**

**This is the first chapter since the opening to contain one continuous scene. It took me a while, hence the long wait for an update. Sorry!**

**I apologise about the previous cliff hanger, and I apologise about the BIG one coming up too.**

**YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING! 15 REVIEWS on ONE chapter, 8 NEW FOLLOWS and 5 ADDITIONAL FAVOURITES! W-O-W! ****I'm hoping to get to 80 reviews this time, that's eight more... So please leave your thoughts below. You will make my day.**

**Read and review as always! Have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>I am breaking my promise.<p>

My promise to never see Annabeth while she sleeps in a coma; it reminds me of my own selfish actions.

_But I don't care._

I am _going_ to see her. Even if she doesn't know I'm going to be there. I will sit beside her; I just have to see her, whether she's conscious or not.

Although I had slowed my pace to a walk, my heart beat was still quick from adrenaline as I neared the room. Of course I knew exactly which room she was in, although I forbid myself from ever entering it.

I felt as if my tuxedo jacket was constricting me and slowly suffocating me as a reminder of what I'm doing to Rachel.

My hands were shaking as I hesitantly pushed open the door. My ears were ringing with the sound of my pounding heart.

_Should I really do this?_

_I've already broken off my marriage, but what if Annabeth doesn't feel the same way?_

_What if Annabeth never wakes up?_

Although my questions were rhetorical and voiced in my head only, I had the answer to my last question staring right back at me.

The girl I saved from a shipwreck all that time ago had propped herself up on the end of the bed and was very much awake.

Her mesmerising grey eyes connected with mine and were full of indescribable emotion. Her breaths were shallow but she was very much with me.

My throat was dry, and failing to function.

My brain has surely short-circuited.

_Annabeth! _It screamed repeatedly.

I'm not quite sure what I looked like right now but it must have been pretty odd.

She let out a small laugh in amusement at my appearance.

"Percy?"

I found myself scratching the back of my neck out of anxious habit.

"Um... Hey." My eyes darted anywhere but the beauty in front of me. "Nice sleep?"

Well that came out rather high-pitched and strained. And an awful attempt at a joke.

She blinked slowly. "You know you don't have to just stand awkwardly in the doorway; you can come and sit down." She motioned to a small stool beside the bed.

I shuffled to the stool and sat down so I was eyelevel with her. I shrugged off my uncomfortable suit jacket and discarded it on the floor.

"I missed you." My stupid mouth blurted out.

I saw her eyes widen in shock but discreetly return to normal so I wouldn't notice, although I already had.

"How long was I in a coma for?" She slipped her hands into mine and she couldn't look more innocently angelic.

"Too long." I whispered, as if I was afraid she would return to that state. "You have no tail. I accidently un-mermaid-i-fied you."

"I know. I'm not stupid. Only a Seaweed Brain like you wouldn't notice."

"Shut up Wise Girl." Her smile returned and her face lit up genuinely.

A comfortable silence ensued.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked tentatively. She quickly removed her hands from mine as if she'd suddenly realised something.

"Mmm?" I mumbled, confused.

"Why are you dressed like you are going to a wedding?"

I visibly stiffened.

_Oh. She'd remembered Rachel._

I took a deep breath and spoke slowly, emphasising each word. "It's a long, complicated, story. I suppose the best place to start is at the beginning."

She nodded, motioning for me to continue.

"As I am heir to Atlantis, Atlantic law decrees that I marry before I am 21 or I forfeit the throne. Since I hadn't taken any active interest in finding a wife, that's before you came along anyway," Her cheeks flushed pink. "Poseidon decided to hold a ball in my honour. There I met Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Her eyes changed from their comforting soft edge to a hardened and determined glare.

"As you know, Rachel and I dated. She is a really lovely, quirky and original girl once you get to know her, but as I spent more time with her I liked her less and less in the romantic sense."

Annabeth shifted her lips from the taught straight line to speak. "What are you saying?" She sounded genuinely surprised and thoroughly confused.

"I see Rachel as a friend and nothing more. You must understand that."

"Oh." Her eyes sparkle returned.

"When I found you crying that day, it pushed me over the edge. I couldn't stand being upset and I knew for certain that I was going to break up with Rachel. I just wanted to kiss you so badly and I'm so, so, so sorry. I was so angry with myself for doing that to the one person I would want to hurt least."

I looked down to the floor as I knew the next part was the hardest.

I dropped the volume of my voice significantly. "After I put you in a coma, Poseidon found out that you were no longer a mermaid, put two and two together, and was furious. He then told me that unless I could find a reason otherwise, I was to marry Rachel in one month; the wedding was already arranged.

"I then had to lie to Rachel and pretend that I was happy to be in a relationship, when I was torn inside. In order to keep my royalty, I proposed at the end of the week to my father's wish." I paused and looked up to meet her gaze. "Annabeth, the proposal wasn't heart felt, it wasn't romantic and it wasn't honest. It wasn't any of the things a proposal should be.

"That brings me to now. Today is my wedding day."

The weight of the statement hung in the suffocating silence. My words were a bomb that had just destroyed a city.

She broke the tension with five, barely audible words. "Then why are you here?"

Right that moment, Annabeth couldn't have looked more vulnerable or distraught.

I replied defiantly. "Because I walked out of my own wedding."

"What?" She shouted and sat bolt upright suddenly.

"I didn't do it. I couldn't marry her. Rachel is probably still at the altar."

"Perseus Jackson! You can't do that to someone! You embarrassed her, her family, her friends, in front of everyone! Why would you do that?" She scolded.

"She understands Annabeth, we both found our 'reasons otherwise'. Our hearts were in different places, and as of yet I'm still not 21. I have five days."

"You're so frustrating some times." Annabeth sighed, exasperated.

"Neither of us wanted to be forced into an arranged marriage. Especially when the groom happens to have feelings for a certain blonde girl he rescued from a shipwreck."

Annabeth slowly turned towards me with tears in her eyes. "P... Percy..." She choked.

"Annabeth the entire time you've been asleep it was as if part of me was missing. I missed you to the point it physically hurt to think about you. Being with Rachel just strengthened how I feel. You're so beautiful. One of my first thoughts of when I rescued you that day was of your hair. I thought it looked like a Princess'. I want to be with you Annabeth."

"No! Percy no! Stop doing this to me!" She was crying profusely now.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" I cupped her cheek with my hand as her tears streaked down her face. Her shoulders heaved as if she were carrying a heavy load.

"I've always loved your green eyes; they reflect the wildness of the sea." She muttered her words as her eyes scanned my face, memorising every detail.

"Annabeth, please speak to me." I pleaded, my eyes filled with desperate longing.

"Percy, when you kissed me the first time, I became a mermaid with no memory. The second time, I became a human in a coma. Now I've woken up, I am a human with a _memory_. I remember _everything_."

Her voice cracked.

"I don't understand."

Her eyes were full of conflicting emotions, although sorrow dominated.

"I am so sorry Percy. Although I feel the same way about you, we cannot be together. I have to return to the surface."

"But Annabeth..."

She interrupted me.

"Percy. I have a fiancé. His name is Luke Castellan."


	16. The Last Time

**Hello again! This is chapter 16! This hurt so much to write and I give you permission to kill me with shout of 'The Feels!'**

**Annabeth is leaving D: This is _The Last Time_ (Title of the chapter) they'll be together.**

**Lots of you have said in reviews that I shouldn't make Luke the bad guy and I'm trying not to.**

**But OH MY ACTUAL GODS! 91 REVIEWS AND 91 FOLLOWS? Are you guys Gods or Goddesses? Seriously? You have well surpassed my expectations and I am so grateful that you are enjoying my writing! Thank you all, individually, so, very much. I read every one.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Follow and favourite!**

**I have a poll on my profile about a possible sequel, please check it out! **

**AN: Americans may wonder what a 'Hen Party' is, that's just a British name for a 'Bachelorette Party'. Much easier to spell too!**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

* * *

><p>My body had mindlessly wondered and I had ended up in the Lost Pavilion of the South. I don't know why I felt compelled to come here, but I needed some time alone. I sat on the ledge facing the reef so I was able to gather my thoughts before departing. The Pavilion brings back amazing memories of the tour of Atlantis, and best of all, when Percy asked me to the ball. That moment was when I knew there was just something about him. A good something.<p>

But I'm leaving today.

My emotions are fighting a war of loyalty, betrayal, sorrow, longing and regret.

I'm leaving _today_.

And the decision is final.

I've decided that, although I've spent several unforgettable months here, I have to return to the surface.

Usual protocol, as I've heard, is that no mortal is to ever know of the world of the Gods' and every measure possible is taken to ensure that. Poseidon didn't plan on killing me, but erasing my memory instead. Percy seemed to struggle with the prospect though, so settled with an oath instead.

I have sworn on the river Styx, an oath that I cannot break, that I will not speak of the Gods', Atlantis' or mermaids' existence to anyone on land. I can't ever speak of Percy.

I'm not sure what the mortals will believe happened to me while I was in the ocean, as I've been gone a long time. The Mist will fabricate something.

I love my fiancé Luke; it is only fair I return to him. I remember the details of our first kiss, our awkward first date, and the night he proposed. I remember when I said yes.

But I don't know if that's what I ultimately want.

I love Luke Castellan.  
>I love Percy Jackson.<p>

And Percy is letting me go. Because Luke's waiting for me.

I remember the reason I was on a yacht in the first place; I was celebrating my engagement with my female friends. They'd organised my hen party by booking an extravagant yacht trip around the coast. We weren't paying attention to the boat and enjoying ourselves, when Poseidon obviously decided we'd come to close to Atlantis and that this ship needed sinking.

I'm leaving today.

I'm going to go back to Luke.

I love Luke.  
>But I also love Percy.<p>

And I will always remember him.

I've said my goodbyes to my other friends; they have been so understanding of the situation. I think even Thalia was sad to see me go, even if she didn't let on... Selina was full on bawling which wasn't helping me retain my composure. However, Piper and Hazel wishing me luck just pushed me over the edge.

I'm going to miss them and the guys so much.

Even Rachel.

We're on good terms and she is now happily in a relationship with a merman named Will Solace. She did give me a wink and said with a smirk "_Go get him!_" but I'm not quite sure who or what she was referring to.

But the hardest part is yet to come.

Saying goodbye to Percy. I've been avoiding him.

_Perseus Jackson_.

I owe more to him than is possibly comprehendible. He saved my life, took me in, treated me far better than a servant should be treated, took me on a tour of Atlantis, shared the secret Pavilion with me, and told me he wanted to be with me. But I said no.

I can't bear to leave him, but I know I have to. Luke captured my heart _first_. It's where I belong.

I stared out to the reef in front of me, trying to clear my mind. I halted my internal monologue.

I sighed.

Why does this have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p>I heard feet slowly step closer to me. My mind logically went through all the possibilities; only one fitted. The one person who showed me the Pavilion in the first place, the only one who knew of its existence, and had feet, but that's beside the point.<p>

Only Percy knew where this was. "_This is where I sometimes come when I need some space to think... I try to keep it secret; I don't want too many people coming here._"

"Wise Girl..." He breathed softly.

His voice startled me and I turned around to face him.

His expression was a painful mixture of joy and sadness.

"Seaweed Brain."

He slipped to sit down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. A comfortable silence enveloped us.

"I don't want to leave you." I spoke quietly, although no one could hear us anyway.

He turned to face me, eyes dull and broken, and took my hands into his own.

"You know you have to go Annabeth. He's waiting for you."

I looked down, knowing he was right. Percy wanted me to be happy.

"How'd you find me?"

"I don't know, but something in my heart just pulled me here. I wasn't looking for you; I didn't even know you'd left the castle. But I'm glad I get to see you for the last time."

"Percy, please don't say that. This is not the last time."

He ignored my comment.

"I wanted to give you something, since I have no use for it now."

I looked at him quizzically.

He removed his hand from mine and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small navy, velvet box. He opened it gently.

Inside was the most exquisite ring I have ever seen; it was a beautiful mix of pearls, diamonds and sapphires.

"P...P... Percy?" I stammered, confused.

"Poseidon gave me this ring to propose to my future wife, Rachel. As you know, a ring is meant to be given to the one you want to marry. Yesterday, Poseidon gave me this back and told me he and Rachel both understood what I did and that he approved."

He looked me in the eyes and he was so sincere I had to focus hard. I resisted the urge to run my hands down his prefect jaw and memorise every last detail of him.

"Annabeth, I'm not asking you to marry me. Because I know you can't. I just want you to have this ring so you know I won't be marring anyone else. I have three days left of royalty."

He placed the ring on my finger, but I was still too stunned to reply.

"I love you Annabeth."

My heart stopped.

He _loved_ me?

"I love you Annabeth, and I can't ever forget you. I'll be thinking about you. I will never move on. But this is for the best." He couldn't look me in the eye at this point; I could tell it hurt him too much.

"I love you too Percy."

I placed my hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at me.

"I will always remember you. I would hope that one day, we find each other again, maybe in the afterlife. But until then, goodbye. This is not the last time."

I kissed him.

We placed all our emotion into the kiss, savouring every last bit of each other.

The last thing I could remember was holding him tightly as I drifted into unconsciousness. I would wake up on land, without him.


	17. Exile And The Cabin At Montauk

**Okay, for starters I am REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. My mum's having chemotherapy at the moment so I've been spending my free time helping around the house. I hope you understand. **

**But... This is the LONGEST chapter yet! Sorry it's a bit muddled with flashbacks but I felt it was the best way to explain the situation. **

**I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER with you guys, you're what keep me writing. OVER 100 REVIEWS?! OH MY GODS! I can't thank you enough! Love you all!**

**Keep reading and reviewing, following and favouriting! You're amazing!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. Would you like a _SEQUEL_? Which plot line would you prefer? VOTE! GO GO GO!**

**AN:** _italics_ are the flashbacks

**PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

><p>I stumbled forwards. Walking on land is a lot harder than you think. So is gulping air. But I worked that out pretty quickly.<p>

Yet here I am, wandering around the coastline, with absolutely no idea where I am.

And I'm _on land_. I'm visiting_ the surface_. Poseidon allowed me to do that?

Pretty unbelievable if you ask me.

I suddenly staggered as all my memories returned.

Poseidon had sent my time in Atlantis back to me in flashes. I quickly sat back down on the bench; I was getting weird looks from other people.

* * *

><p>We were in the Pavilion, savouring our last remaining time together.<p>

_I removed my hand from hers and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a small navy, velvet box. I opened it gently._

_Inside was the damned ring that created even more problems in my life._

_"P...P... Percy?" She stammered, confused._

_"Poseidon gave me this ring to propose to my future wife, Rachel. As you know, a ring is meant to be given to the one you want to marry. Yesterday, Poseidon gave me this back and told me he and Rachel both understood what I did and that he approved." _

_I looked her in the eyes with so much sincerity; I know she had to focus hard. I resisted the urge to hold her right there and never let her go. _

_"Annabeth, I'm not asking you to marry me. Because I know you can't. I just want you to have this ring so you know I won't be marring anyone else. I have four days left of royalty."_

_I placed the ring on her finger, but it hurt me so much knowing that I will always be without her. I took a leap of faith, she must know._

_"I love you Annabeth."_

_Her grey eyes were wide, but sparkled with an emotion I couldn't recognise._

_"I love you Annabeth, and I can't ever forget you. I'll be thinking about you. I will never move on. But this is for the best." I couldn't look her in the eye at this point; it hurt too much._

_"I love you too Percy."_

_She surprised me and placed her hands delicately on my cheeks, I wanted to lean into her touch. She forced me to look at her._

_"I will always remember you. I would hope that one day, we find each other again, maybe in the afterlife. But until then, goodbye. This is not the last time."_

_She kissed me. And slowly dissolved into the ocean current. I used my power to send her to land._

_I didn't tell her where she would end up because I didn't want her to know. _

_I sent her to a small wooden cabin I have faint memories of; it often appears in my dreams. I don't know why but the place holds a strong connection to me, I feel as if I spent a long time there once._

_The beach cabin was perfect, for a perfect girl._

_She left me sat there, numb and cold. I'd lost her._

* * *

><p>I'd withdrawn myself since then, not wanting to face anyone else. I only had four days left of royalty before I forfeited it.<p>

_A faint knock disturbed the heavy silence in my bedroom._

_I didn't respond._

_I know they've been leaving food outside and I do eat it, it's just become meaningless. Everything has._

_Just meaningless._

_I've lost the only woman I've ever loved, who loves me back. I won't ever see her again._

_Right now, I couldn't care less if Poseidon's disappointed in me for crashing the wedding. Disappointed in me for falling in love with a servant. Disappointed in me for forfeiting royalty for the servant who's engaged to someone else._

_I'm in no state to rule Atlantis, and it's just as well. I'm not going to find another woman to marry in four days or find a way to get Annabeth back, to still be eligible for the throne._

_Love can drive you to do the most painful things for another's happiness._

_I'd not registered the footsteps entering my room, only until the figure stood at the end of my bed._

_"Percy."_

_I jumped, and looked up to meet the voice._

_"Dad." I said quietly._

_Half of me was self-conscious about him seeing me this way, the other half too distraught to care._

_"Percy..." He said again, this time more soothing and gentle. It was odd for him to be informal with me, referring to me as 'Perseus Jackson' most of the time. I could count the times he's called me 'Percy' on one hand._

_He sat down and I lifted my gaze to meet his. His expression was unusual; I was unable to read him like I normally could. He took my eye contact as a sign of my attention._

_"Son, look at yourself."_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Yes, it does. Look in the mirror."_

_"No."_

_"Percy you have to stop moping. Just look at you!"_

_"But I like moping."_

_"Percy..." His voice had a hint of a threat and I knew he was tired of arguing._

_I rolled my eyes in defeat and crawled out of bed to the mirror._

Gods_. He's _right_._

_My bright green eyes had lost their signature shine and my lips were pursed in a firm line. I ran my fingers gently across my face; I could feel my cheek bones were more pronounced. My hair was wild, and dishevelled. I hunched my shoulders as my posture was weak. And I desperately needed a shave. _

_"You shouldn't be like this Percy." His voice was laced with gentle concern._

_"Mhrm." I mumbled in reply._

_"Percy I know how you feel."_

_I don't want sympathy._

_My eyes flashed with rage. "No you don't! You never will! Don't you dare say you do! I love her Poseidon, and she loves me! But it's all messed up and she's off to marry some guy named Luke! She's never coming back, _Dad_." I sneered the last word, the venom clearly evident._

_"Yes I do. Perce," His voice was calm and collected; he showed no reaction to my outrage. _

_"Your mother; the most amazing woman I've ever met. We loved each other very much." He paused and stared out through the window. "But the Fates had other ideas for us. That summer, I'll never regret. Your mother knew by being pregnant with you she would be in grave danger. I protected her for as long as I could, spending the year with her in an old cabin in Montauk. But when you had your first birthday we knew it was time to leave. I brought you here to live with me in Atlantis and I saw Sally for the last time. By the sheer nature of our relationship we were doomed from the start. A God and a mortal could never be together. I did offer to bring her down here to live with us, but she declined. I check up on her occasionally, to see how she's doing. She's married now. We've both moved on, had our separate happy endings." He trailed off in deep thought._

_"Oh." I said quietly. I regretted shouting now._

_"Look Percy," He turned back to face me. "What I'm trying to say is, although your mother and I didn't get our fairy-tale ending, you can."_

_I raised an eyebrow in confusion._

_"You have four days Percy. Ever heard the saying 'the sky's the limit'? Go after her Percy. There's nothing stopping you now. "_

_"I know Dad, but she doesn't want to be with me. She made that pretty clear. I don't want to marry anyone else, and it doesn't matter if I've still got time. I'm not going to rule Atlantis without her. I can't."_

_"Okay, fine. If you're adamant. You know you're probably going to be exiled as a result, and I can't change that. What I'm suggesting though, is go to The Surface."_

_My mouth hung open. What was he thinking?_

_"But...but...What?"_

_"You can go live with your mother. I know she misses you. You can take care of yourself now, you've had enough training. I think you're ready. You can take a couple of days off to explore first, so you can get used to life up there. You never know what you might find."_

_His eyes had the mischievous glint in them that I so often see in my own. He clearly knows something I don't._

_"Will Mum be okay with that? I've never been on land before. I don't know whether I want to go. It's scary. Plus, there's clearly something you're not telling me."_

_It felt weird referring to her as my Mum because I don't really know her. I only have old foggy memories of a lady with curly hair and an infectious smile. I remember her smiling to me in an old cabin that smelt of the sea._

_"You're going. Sally will be fine with you staying, don't worry. Son, you know me too well. But I'm not saying anything."_

_I gave him a sceptical glance, not satisfied with his answer, but didn't push it. He can be as stubborn as me sometimes._

_"Will I be able to visit? What about my friends? Will I be able to speak to you? Where will I stay? Will I go to school? Will I know how to breathe? Walk without falling over? What will I eat?" The questions poured out of my mouth._

_He chuckled lowly. "Slow down son! Everything will be fine; you don't have to worry at all. Calm. You never know, you might make new friends up there or meet some old ones. Just promise me one thing."_

_"I promise?..." It sounded more like a question than a promise._

_"You'll keep an open mind."_

Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up slumped on a bench overlooking a harbour. I didn't know how much time had passed but I recall that I left in the evening, and now the sun was high in the sky. I guessed it to be around 2:00pm in the afternoon. That means three days left.<p>

I looked down at myself.

'_Not half bad, Dad. Thanks for not letting me arrive naked in the street.'_ I silently thanked Poseidon.

I pulled the hoodie over my hands as the air was cold. My joints were stiff and I had an odd pain in my neck, figures from sleeping on an old bench.

Seagulls circled overhead and I decided to take a look around. I tentatively hauled myself up to standing.

_Wow_ this feels weird.

Even before my flashbacks, I wasn't good at walking but I decided to give it a go.

When I was sturdy on my feet I wondered aimlessly around the area. When I finally lifted my gaze from the floor my eyes widened in surprise and recognition.

There, right on the beach, was the cabin from my childhood.

The cabin I'd sent _Her_ to.

The cabin where a familiar blonde girl was running from.

The girl who stopped abruptly and whirled around to face me.

The girl who's grey eyes just so happened to be staring right back at me, expression pained. Tears were still streaking their way down her blotched cheeks.

The girl who just had to recognise me.

"Percy?"


	18. I Made A Mistake

**I cannot apologise enough for not updating sooner. Stuff has come up, and I won't go into it. But better late than never right?**

**There is _ONE MORE _chapter after this, our journey is coming to an end. I don't want to go!**

**I hope you are as happy as I was writing this last-but-one chapter, my feels are okay now.**

**I am at a loss as to how to thank you all, every review, every follow, every favourite means the world to me. Thank you all so very much.**

**DONT FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLOTLINE IDEAS FOR A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! I hope to see you all there when it comes out. I can't wait to write it.**

**Please read, review, follow and favourite as always. Love you all.**

**ANNABETH'S POV.**

* * *

><p>I felt very groggy, as if my brain had just been scrambled then shoved roughly back in my skull.<p>

"Urg..." I moaned as I rolled over.

The new view from the side of the bed was out a flaking window frame. The sky was a dull grey, typical for this time of year. I could see the sea, waves were gently splashing on the wooden pier in the harbour below; sign of other civilisation, good. A pang of unidentifiable emotion flooded through me at the sight of the ocean. I felt an unsettling connection to it.

Slightly sickened, I decided to start my search for food.

I slipped my legs over the edge of the bed and my bare feet touched the cold floor below. It sent a reflex shiver up my body. I stretched, stiff from my uncomfortable sleep, then wondered out of the room.

The rest of the, what I gathered to be, cabin, was also clad in wood. The cabin was quite small, only two bedrooms, but it didn't bother me. It had patchy pale blue weather boarding on the coastal side, and you could evidently see the whole thing had taken a significant battering. Throughout, the floorboard grooves were filled with fine grains of sand and I felt a slight crunch when I walked on it.

I found myself in the bathroom and stood in front of the sink. A mirror hung above it, tiny shells lining the edges. I stared at my reflection, and my eyes widened at the clothes I was wearing.

My favourite deep red dress.

I squeezed my eyes together, knowing the memories would come back.

It was the dress I wore on the yacht, the day I met him.

I remember it all.

My breath hitched and I shook my head in denial.

I am lucky I remember him at all, he's gone now, and I know it.

I violently tore my eyes from the mirror and marched out the room, back to the bedroom. I had to get out of this suffocating dress. It's like carrying around a lead weight attached to your heart, when you know you should be putting it down and moving on, yet have no way to do so. It's excruciating.

I switched the dress for an old SeaWorld shirt I found and a pair of denim shorts. I chucked on a sweater that smelt of the sea.

Everything here reminded me of him.

I couldn't bring myself to remove the ring round my finger; that was my last way of holding onto what we had. Instead, I threaded it along a chain and hung it round my neck, closer to my heart. I tucked it gently under the collar of the shirt so it rested against my chest, that way I would avoid questions as to where I got such a thing.

I slumped down onto the settee, switching the TV on as a distraction. The show playing instantly caught my attention.

_"After the search for the missing yacht, last seen setting off from Palm Bay harbour on 16th August, was recently called off by the owner and fiancé of one of the crew aboard, Luke Castellan a renowned businessman, there have been reports of wreckage washing up on nearby beaches. The crew consisted of renowned architect Annabeth Chase, fiancé to Luke Castellan, competent sailor Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano and Clarisse La Rue, wife of Chris Rodriguez. The two day trip was Miss Chase's hen party for her wedding scheduled for the following week, which has now been postponed until further notice. Vessels around the yacht received no contact or saw any sign of distress. It's believed their last location was in the legendary Bermuda Triangle. No bodies have been recovered although all three women are missing, presumed dead. A statement from the national search and rescue team said: 'We are doing all we can to find the lost ship...'"_

I tuned out after that, promptly shutting it off. I didn't want to hear any more about it.

I have to find Luke.

My stomach decided that food should come first though, so I entered the kitchen and it looked well lived in. The cupboards were stocked with long-life products although my stomach churned at the prospect of eating spam for my rather late breakfast. I checked the clock that hung haphazardly on the wall: 11:30. More like lunch.

I decided to venture outside and down to the village where, according to my logic, there should be at least one café with something decent to eat. Plus I could use the fresh air.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later I began my way down the hill to the sea front after I slipped on some flip-flops that were by the front door. I found some cash in a bowl on the side in the kitchen.<p>

My curls whipped around me, the light coastal wind tousling them. I kept my head down, not sure if I would be able to cope with meeting anyone. I also didn't want anyone to recognise me yet, my picture had been plastered over the news, I don't know what I'd say if they did. I need to find Luke first.

I walked into a small bakery that overlooked the beach. It had a thatched roof and Tudor-style windows. Sea shells and surfboards hung from the ceiling. I ordered a sausage roll and a coffee, handed the lady $5, and told her to keep the change.

I exited and sat on one of the benches that had a view of the vast ocean. As I sipped my coffee I could see young children jumping over the waves in the shallows, splashing each other in the process. A few surfers paddled out deeper, and the odd boat dotted the horizon.

Peaceful, I thought.

Ha. I internally laughed. As if.

If only I wasn't in such a messed up place, living in limbo between the worlds above and below the water. It is so frustrating, it actually hurts my head.

I've chosen Luke now though, the man who captured my heart first. So what he's the easy way out? He's always been there for me and we will have a great life together in the future. We're going to get married, I've made my choice.

My thoughts were bringing me down so I swiftly stood up and put my empty cup in the bin. I started a determined walk away from the bench, leaving my internal battle behind.

I wondered aimlessly around the area, glad that the light sea air had cleared my head. I rounded the corner and suddenly my world came crashing down on me.

Sat, in the window of a coffee shop, was my so-called fiancé, Luke Castellan.

But he was sat with another woman, a look in his eye that I recognised immediately.

It was a look of love, no longer mine.

My fears were confirmed when the woman's silky voice drifted into the air. "I love you Luke."

My feet were rooted to the pavement and I'm pretty sure my jaw was hanging open.

His eyes flashed momentarily and he downed the last of his cocktail. "I love you too Ellie."

My throat closed up as I fled the scene; the images flashing in my mind, taunting me. My chest felt tight, my air way closing up from my heavy sobbing.

My heart instantly felt even heavier when I recognised the familiarity of the situation. This had happened before: Rachel and Percy.

I've ruined everything.

Absolutely everything.

I've lost my chance with Luke and Percy.

"Why did I even think he'd wait for me? He thinks I'm dead!" I screamed out loud, releasing my frustration.

I was aware of the angry tears burning down my cheeks.

It is my entire fault. I'm the only one to blame.

I glanced up from the floor momentarily, recognising the cabin ahead.

I then stopped dead, for the second time out of shock.

"Percy?" I managed to choke out.

His face paled as he realised who I was.

I mentally prepared myself for the incoming angry argument. No doubt Percy will either be fuming and shout at me, or simply turn around and ignore me, forgetting I was ever there.

I deserve it.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" I tried again, he hadn't spoken.

My eyes frantically searched his face.

"Please Percy speak to me."

I paused, then tried again.

"I need you Percy. I've made a mistake. I know you probably won't ever forgive me, but before you leave I've got to tell you. Luke loves someone else. It just made me realise, it's you I love. I love you Percy. I can't believe I ever wanted to leave you, you're all I've ever wanted..."

I was unexpectedly halted when his lips crashed into mine, our lips furiously moving together. I felt myself melt into his embrace as his hands came to touch my face.

As we finally parted, I was already missing his touch, and his mesmerising eyes met mine. A beautiful smile spread across his lips and he breathed two words onto my lips I'll never forget.

"Marry me."

"Yes."

As he pushed us together into the water below I felt my lungs adjust to the comforting, familiar element. We were home again.

And in that moment I didn't care if the whole world erupted into flames. I had Percy and he had me. We were together at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget this is not the end, there is one final chapter after this! And please vote in the poll for the sequel.<strong>


	19. Falling Into Place

**Hello everyone!**

**I am very sad to announce this is the last chapter of Percy and The Shipwrecked Mermaid!**

**This is the wedding of Percabeth and I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, exciting news! The first chapter of the sequel will be published straight after this chapter (as chapter 20) later today! Double upload! I will change the description of the story to accommodate for their new adventures as husband and wife on The Surface.**

_**Summary of the second instalment:**_

_**Happily married, Prince Percy and Princess Annabeth start their honeymoon on The Surface by visiting their families. But Athena seems to have other ideas about Annabeth's marriage, pledging that she must marry Luke Castellan. After the mysterious disappearance of Poseidon in Atlantis, Percy has to rush back to save the kingdom. An unexpected arrival throws their world even further upside down. Can the formidable couple make it through? Or will life drive them apart?**_

**I cannot thank you faithful readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters enough. You are what keep me going. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and any ideas for their future in a review below. LOVE YOU!**

**ANNABETH'S POINT OF VIEW.**

* * *

><p>Yes, it's only been three days since we got engaged or we decided we wanted to get married (details), but Atlantis law says that Percy has to marry before he's 21 and that happens to be today.<p>

This is going to be one massive celebration, the wedding and birthday of the prince of Atlantis.

Poseidon was surprisingly supportive of our relationship and didn't hesitate in organising our wedding. No one questions the King when he decides to schedule a _second_ wedding for the Prince in three days' time. It has been hectic I must admit, but it's all going to be worth it. We can finally be together. Officially.

I'm not a mermaid this time, and I never will be. Poseidon and Percy have done some godly magic so I will be a human forever; I'll just be able to breathe underwater. I do miss my tail in a way, although I couldn't be more pleased the way I am now.

The girls were positively beaming when I returned and the guys were happy too. Especially when Percy announced that he'd finally got me to marry him.

As far as the surface knows, I'm still lost at sea, but I'm not worried. My life's just fine down here; I have Percy.

"Annabeth?" Thalia barged into my room.

"No, I'm Tammy."

"Shut up Princess. We need to get you ready. You aren't marrying Kelp Head looking like that."

I gave her a mean look; I liked my over-sized grey sweater thank you very much.

"That's where we come in." Selina marched in wielding a hairdryer and curling tongs, followed by Piper, Calypso and Hazel, who were equally laden with stuff.

"Girls!" She commanded; Selina was on a serious mission. "Piper! Hair! Hazel! Jewellery! Calypso! Make up! I'll do the dress!" She barked out instructions.

"What about me?" Thalia said, the offence evident in her voice.

"You, Thalia, are allergic to this stuff." Selina pointed a finger accusingly at her, while gesturing to the piles of beauty products on the dresser.

"Hey!"

"It's true. Now go make yourself useful; check up on Percy. I'm pretty sure he's probably stressing out right now. Try and talk some sense into him. See you back in a bit to get into your bridesmaid outfit."

Thalia nodded and wondered out the room. "Good luck Princess!"

"Thanks Thalia."

"Right! Let's do this!" Selina clapped and I was promptly grabbed by Piper and wrestled down into a chair.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I was ready. I had to admit they'd done an amazing job.<p>

After receiving many compliments, and me thanking them a hundred times over, they finally left to get themselves prepared. The peace was welcomed.

I stood in front of my full length mirror and looked at myself, really looked.

I saw a beautiful, confident woman. The new Annabeth Chase.

But I still can't quite get my head around the fact I'm going to be a Princess, and Queen one day. The woman in the reflection was about to become royalty. And I was totally okay with it.

I am scared, naturally, I'm getting married, but this is more than just a wedding.

This is me pledging to stay in Atlantis forever. And forever's a long time.

But there's no place I'd rather be, if Percy is here, I will be here too.

As a compromise, we are going stay in the cabin at Montauk and visit our families on land for our honeymoon. I am excited and anxious at the same time.

It's all happening now.

I spun around and let the white fabric float around me, and my curls cascaded outwards.

My dress had lace sleeves and a gentle sloping cut along the neckline, lined with jewels. It tucked tight to my waist then flared out downwards. I had a short train, decorated in lace.

I looked at the bouquet in my hands, only then did I notice I was shaking. It was made of blue corals and sea plants. In my opinion, flowers on land are over rated compared to the delicate plants of the ocean.

I removed my eyes from my hands to meet mine in the reflection. My grey eyes are very unique; I haven't met anyone with eyes like mine.

"You look beautiful."

I jumped out of my skin at the voice. I turned sharply around to meet a pair of familiar emerald eyes and fiery hair.

"Rachel?" It came out rather questioningly.

"Um, hi, yeah..." She shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"You've obviously come for a reason Rachel. Go on." I urged gently.

She sighed. "I know we got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I really support your relationship with Percy, I haven't seen him happier. I want to wish you luck and hope we can start over, as friends."

The look in her eyes told me she was being sincere.

"Of course Rachel, good luck with Will. You're cute together." I surprised her by hugging her. She stiffened out of shock, then eventually returned the gesture.

"Thanks Annabeth." I could feel her smile. "I also came to tell you it's time."

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "here goes nothing."

We both left the room to walk to the ceremony.

* * *

><p>Poseidon was walking me down the aisle since I had no family able to do so. The traditional music floated through my ears, although I wasn't paying much attention. We chose to have the wedding in the Pavilion of the South because it was special to both of us. The chairs beside me were decorated in white and blue, since Percy's favourite colour was blue. I spotted a few familiar faces in the congregation; Rachel with Will and a woman I believed to be the Goddess Aphrodite. A slight panic went through me; I didn't know other deities were to be present at our wedding.<p>

Selina and Beckendorf, Leo and Calypso, Hazel and Frank, Thalia and Nico, and Piper and Jason had already walked up the isle in front of me. They were stood beside my fiancé; Thalia leading the girls dressed in knee-length blue dresses, Jason the men in tuxedos with matching buttonholes.

But the room melted away as my eyes fell on Percy's breaming face. His smile was wide and genuine; his sea-green eyes sparkled with hope. I returned his smile, an understanding passing between us.

Poseidon released my arm at the alter as I stood facing the man I love.

Once the vows were spoken he whispered to me.

"I love you Mrs Jackson."

"I love you too Mr Jackson."

As we kissed to a round of applause, everything finally fell into place. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>The party lasted until the wee hours as we shared our first dance together as husband and wife.<p>

That night in the Montauk Cabin, we consummated our relationship. As we lay next to each other in the sheets, I smiled.

Who knows where our future will take us, but as long as we're together, I don't really mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to check back later today, the first chapter of the sequel will be uploaded right after this one! Until then, demigods...<strong>


	20. The Start Of Ever After

**HELLO ! And welcome to THE SEQUEL OF _PERCY AND THE SHIPWRECKED MERMAID_! (Just call it part two or whatever.)**

**IT STARTS RIGHT HERE!**

**You could treat this as just a continuation of the previous story, which it is, but the previous chapter was the end of my main plot line. This is the start of a whole new journey for Percy and Annabeth on The Surface. So it is separate, but not completely. Think of it as a part two or second book.**

**This chapter is called _THE START OF EVER AFTER_, and I hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you for all your support so far, and please read, review, follow and favourite as always. I love reading what theories you guys come up with as to how the story is going to pan out. You're still welcome to vote on my poll as I'm still up for being swayed with plot ideas, nothing is set in stone.**

**Have a nice day!**

**PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

><p>I woke up next to my beautiful wife Annabeth. Yes, I can call her that now. She's officially Mrs Annabeth Jackson, Princess of Atlantis.<p>

She's married to me, Prince Percy Jackson, and I can barely believe it.

I placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and, while careful not to wake her, slid out of bed. I quickly chucked on some underwear then headed to the kitchen.

I wondered through the wooden cabin, the route feeling familiar yet unknown. I loved the feeling of the minute grains of sand rubbing against the soles of my feet and the soft breeze was refreshing. It reminded me of the sea, my home, but I'm happy on The Surface as long as Annabeth is with me. I feel as if I could do anything if I had her by my side.

As I entered the kitchen I knew I desperately needed coffee before even attempting to function this morning; I decided to make myself a cup. I sipped the steaming goodness and felt it move down my throat.

I sighed and began my mission to be a good husband and make Annabeth breakfast. I pulled on a cliché 'Kiss the Chef' apron and began to make some pancakes, blue of course. (I found the food colouring in the cupboard, just where my mum had left it all those years ago.)

Pancakes are about all I can cook myself because in Atlantis servants made it for me. I did make an effort to learn how to cook, but it's never been my forte. I'll try my best for Annabeth though, she deserves it.

Suddenly, cold hands snaked around my waist from behind, mid-toss, resulting in the pancake splatting on the floor. I was blushing profusely at the fact that Annabeth could do that to me and that my nice surprise for her was now lying ruined on the kitchen floor.

She blew her hot breath down my neck, causing me to shiver.

"Annabeth!" I whined.

She laughed at my antics. "Good morning to you too Mr Jackson."

I grinned; I loved the sound of Mr Jackson. It still hadn't quite sunken in that I was married to the beautiful girl that I managed to save from a shipwreck six months ago. I turned to face her.

She'd slipped on a shirt of mine and her golden curls fell lazily around her face, framing it perfectly.

I think I can speak for the majority of menkind out there; there is nothing more attractive than your shirt on the naked female body, it's like the flying flag showing that you claimed that ship.

She lightly tapped me on the cheek.

"Ow!" I rubbed it in a mock offended way. "What was that for?"

"You were staring."

"Was not." I refused to acknowledge the quite blatant colour of my face and stuck my tongue out.

"Were too. At least next time learn to be a little more subtle Seaweed Brain." She brushed by me, picking up the pancake I had reserved for myself and whisked it away.

"Hey! That one's mine!" I pouted.

"Not anymore." She took a large bite with her knife and fork. I scowled in response.

"Don't I at least get a thank you kiss or something?" I pulled my cute baby-seal eyes that I knew she couldn't resist.

Okay, maybe not then.

Her grey eyes gave me the most patronising look that, sadly, I was getting used to receiving.

"What? Read the apron." I gestured downwards at my chest.

She rolled her eyes then got up from her seat at the end of the island. She roughly pushed me up against the cupboard, pressing her lips to mine. It was highly unexpected.

Not that I was complaining.

Let's just say the pancakes lay cold on the side for the rest of the morning, long forgotten.

* * *

><p>It was around 1:00pm when we decided to finally get up. Correction: Annabeth decided. I was perfectly content just lying in bed with her for the rest of the day watching movies but she had other things on her mind.<p>

"Come on Perce."

"Please Wise Girl, stay with me. The world can wait."

"Sure Seaweed Brain, it can." She teased. "But your mother cannot."

I sat bolt upright at this one.

"We're meant to be going to see her today? You could've told me! First impressions count! Oh man, she's going to think I'm such a bad son for being late..." I scrambled out from under the covers as if I'd just been told there was a one-time-only blue cookie sale just outside.

Annabeth was laughing at me from the end of the bed and I shot her a death glare. This was serious.

I am meeting my mum for the first time.

Well, basically.

The last time I saw her was when I was a baby, after that I was taken with Poseidon to live in Atlantis; that doesn't really count.

So this is a _big_ deal.

"Percy calm down." She gently hugged me which instantly soothed my nerves. "It's our honeymoon for Gods' sake! We're meant to relax, together, as a couple. Don't worry, your mother understands that."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I still haven't seen her in a very long time. This is a big step for me."

"Come on. Let's go." She grabbed my hand, laced our fingers together, and began guiding me through the cabin. "We can chill on the beach for a while then visit them for dinner. Don't fret, I'm just as nervous as you."

I pecked her on the cheek. "Thank you. I'd be a wreck without you."

Annabeth's eyes sparkled as if to say 'Don't I know it.'

I slipped on some flip flops and collected the sun cream; she grabbed a beach bag, gathering our swimsuits and two towels into it.

"You're amazing Wise Girl, you know that?" She blew a kiss from across the room. She was currently stood in front of a mirror, quickly tying her curls into a ponytail. Annabeth felt it was more practical to have her hair up, but I loved it either way.

"And the best thing? You're _my_ Wise Girl."

"You're such a sap Percy." But she hugged me with her free arm regardless, and ran her hand through my hair. She nodded towards the door. I opened it like a gentleman, bowed, and motioned for her to exit.

"I Love you Mr Percy Jackson." She kissed me lightly on the lips.

"And I love you Mrs Annabeth Jackson."

I smiled at the back of her retreating form and closed the door behind us. I sighed, and made a mental toast:

_"Here's to the start of ever after."_


End file.
